Through my Eyes
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: One plus one is equal to Window. Harry Potter doesn't believe in Angels. Or does he? AU Magic, Harry/Draco.
1. Assassin

Draco ducked as rubble cascaded down; he looked to his best friend: Harry Potter, who nodded back at him his green eyes alight with passion and determination. He always felt so safe with him. Death Eaters were coming this way. Draco winked at Harry and put a finger to his lips. Deciding to stay low, Harry held out a hand to halt Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who had tagged along. Harry also knew that several other Order members were on their way to back them up. Their city of Hogwarts had been overrun by a man called Lord Voldemort; he wanted to control their world- he had already taken several other cities under his rule and Hogwarts was the very last main 'country' Voldemort had to capture. And the youths of the city of Hogwarts stood against him, they were called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was their leader, he was only 16 but that didn't matter, he had killed more than any of his followers, he was worthy of the title. Because it was he who Voldemort pinned as his equal- thus dearly wished to kill him.

The Death Eaters approached laughing. Voldemort made up his armies full of undertrained people but for the lack of skill he made up in numbers- he had seemingly thousands upon thousands of brutish men, gangs he had bribed into fighting for him, violent teenagers who thrived off hurting others and the like.

But they were no match for the Order- despite being two hundred times smaller than Voldemort's forces; the difference was that every single recruit was trained thoroughly in the division they were in and in physical hand to hand combat. Draco weighed his putters as he carefully timed his ambush.

Roaring like a dragon Draco streaked out from his hiding place, his two golf putters swishing through the air, there was a cry of alarm and a series of sickening thuds resounded through the alley as Draco's 'clubs' connected. A high whistle resounded and Harry grinned, Draco sat on top of the pile of Death Eaters smirking, his silver eyes alight with smug victory. Some were still breathing, others who had caught a more vicious blow to the head from the metal golf putters, had instantly died.

"Sixteen Harry. Sixteen Death Eaters, top that! But I bet only four of them were actually trained. It was so easy! Hit the first one and it's a domino effect!"

Rolling his eyes Harry put the silencer on his handgun and levelling it at some of the stirring enemy, shot them swiftly before they could raise the alarm. Luna's weed hacker buzzed faintly on its lowest setting as she advanced. Many of the Order were teenagers and they went about the war as if it were a complex and gruesome game, the idea was a horrible one, but it just kept them sane if they could laugh over it- something to keep them alive and determined. But even though Draco was smiling now Harry knew the blonde still had nightmares- seeing how many people he had killed. Watching them be killed by himself. It wasn't actually a game, it shouldn't be a game but to them, in order to survive it was. Luna gently sawed at the first Death eater she could reach with her weed hacker.

"We should cut all sixteen of them up."

She informed Draco mistily and the ice blonde shrugged, he didn't care- he just wanted to see if his parents were alive or not. The rebellion: Order of the Phoenix made its goal not only to rescue hostages and survivors under Voldemorts' tyranny but to take out as many of his followers as the same time. They also made it a personal goal that for every child who had their parents taken away from them, to go on a mission to seek out said parents. Today it was Draco's turn. Harry had found out his own had been killed a few months ago and that day many Death Eaters had fallen in his scorching bloodbath of anger and sorrow.

"Do what you want but be quick about it Luna."

Neville was anxious as usual, he hated these missions as they included infiltration into the heart of Slytherin- the combination of the stinking rich apartment suites, hotels and skyscrapers and the hovels of the scum rats of Hogwarts city. Slytherin was also the place in which Voldemort had most control over. Neville was a gentle soul and disliked violence but he fought- using several pistols and a pair of garden shears- in memory of his Grandmother who had been taken and had unfortunately died in captivity. This had been a week ago when they had insisted that Neville find out. Neville's parents were still alive but they had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange- Lord Voldemort's best lieutenant when they refused to give whereabouts of the Order. They were currently in the Gryffindor side of Hogwarts city which was the only part of the huge sprawling metropolis completely uninhabited by Voldemort and his followers.

Draco's lithe muscle stood out in stark relief as he helped Luna haul the bodies to one side of the alley. Luna then pinned Harry with her luminous pale blue eyes.

"We're running low on meat…"

"No Luna. We are NOT eating people."

Draco quickly cut over her next thoughts, his pretty face dirtied by grime of battle, scrunched up in disgust. Luna shrugged and tucked a wisp of wavy dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was only suggesting it."

"Well it's frankly disgusting."

Draco informed her, his nose still wrinkled as he wiped his hands on his jeans, ridding of the grey matter that was brains. His then wiped his bloodied golf clubs on the jacket of a Death Eater.

"We've nearly reached the lower slums of Slytherin."

Harry nodded, this was the dangerous part, finding a way into Slytherin and out again, without causing too much trouble. Last time had been bad- they had to call in the Firearms division and Seamus and his team had risen to the call, speeding in on the turreted jeeps, peppering the fray with bullets.

Harry only hoped he didn't have to call on then this time.

* * *

><p>Harry cursed as Draco with a fierce shout swung one of his clubs at his head, he ducked, and rolling to one side and Draco aimed a savage kick at him. Harry yelped as the blonde's foot collided with his hip. Snarling the white blonde pounced and pinned Harry down with one hand, by the throat, one of the golf putters in the other.<p>

"FUCK YOU POTTER!"

"Draco calm down!"

"I WILL **NOT** CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

If there was anyone who could rival Harry in skill of battle it was Draco, the two were inseparable and a deadly combination to ever meet in the frequent yet short Order vs. Death Eater clashes. There were many skilled fighters in the Order of the Phoenix but none could match up to the fierce determination and brute skill and the spontaneous way both Harry and Draco could bend their surroundings to their will using anything that was useful without hindering them as a lethal weapon. Finally Harry turned the tables and Draco was underneath him in an instant. Draco raged and snarled at him, tears leaking from his silver eyes as he twisted and fought against the leader of the rebellion. Draco had found out his parents had died. His father had been hung and his mother raped and had bled slowly to death after put in a cell with the body of Lucius Malfoy and a razor blade.

It had been a nasty ending for both and Harry knew how the blonde felt right now, and all he could do was let him vent his anger and his anguish. The pale teen had done just that, throwing objects around and getting so violent Harry had asked Neville to tell the rest of the Order not to come into the west wing of their base.

"You promised they would be alright! You PROMISED!"

Draco wailed and Harry sighed, retreating so the blonde could sit up. He handed him a fairly dirty handkerchief. The blonde however took it without complaint and blew his nose.

"Draco surely you must know by now that you cannot put all your faith into me. I know I promised and I'm really sorry… But remember this is war. Mine are gone too."

Draco wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand before placing them demurely in his lap, he met Harry's searching, soft green gaze awkwardly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Draco, it's okay to cry. It's okay to be angry. Just don't ever attack me like that again, not only is it scary as hell but you nearly broke my skull open."

Draco nodded, subdued. Sighing Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug. Kissing the ice blonde on the head Harry cuddled him as the blonde softly wept into his shirt.

"Harry… I believe in Angels… I believe my Mum and Dad became beautiful Angels. I can feel them here with me… Can't you feel them? Can't you feel the magic whispering through the air so strong you could touch it? Can't you hear the Angels singing?"

He whispered and Harry couldn't find the heart in him to tell the blonde- he didn't believe in Angels.

* * *

><p>"We have a plan, to assassinate Lord Voldemort! We know where he is and we know how to get to him. We must nominate one person to be the assassin to join a team to infiltrate whilst the rest of the Order cause a diversion. Remus has an idea- Voldemort is expecting to receive food supplies next week and I have decided that we will strike then. The majority of the Order here at Platform 9 and ¾ will cause a diversion and take control of the supplies. I will handpick a team later, but now I need you to submit a vote with your reasons behind why you think this nominee is worthy of assassinating Voldemort."<p>

They cringed as he said the name but Harry didn't care- several called out his name but he shook his head. He paced in front of his rebels, they had been fighting for so long, such a long time- ever since hearing _that _'prophecy' a few weeks before Harry was born_,_ Dumbledore, the previous leader of the Order had had Harry trained in battle since he could walk. (In fact every child was given a choice at the age of four or five whether they wanted to fight or to help. Fight then they would be trained; help then they would become medical aid.) In retaliation Voldemort after hearing the same prophecy had marked the emerald eyed male as his equal- his sworn enemy by giving him a scar- in the shape of a lightning bolt when they first encountered each other when Harry had been ten. The calls for him grew louder and Harry held up a hand for silence- he never wanted to lead the Order, he never wanted to become a killer; but there really had been no choice. He rubbed at his forehead scar in quiet irritation.

"No, I will not, because I must lead the infiltration team."

Draco Malfoy.

"Why did you choose Draco, Lavender?"

"Because he's the next most obvious choice besides you Harry."

"Why Draco, Dean?"

"Same reasons."

"I'll do it."

Harry sighed and snapped his fingers, Draco came up to stand next to him, he was pale, paler than ever and Harry could tell he was scared. The raven was very surprised that Draco had actually accepted. Putting himself forwards, volunteering.

"Are we all in favour of Draco?"

A huge shout rose up in agreement, Harry nodded to Draco who possibly was turning translucent in his quiet terror, and Harry slung his arm round the blonde's shoulder.

"I know you'll do your best."

Draco said nothing, his silver eyes shadowed and he did not meet the raven's gaze. But instead he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Harry…?"

"Yes?"

"Will I be an Angel if I fail?"

"Yes… you will."

Harry missed the quiet amusement shining in those sharp, bright silver eyes as he promised the blonde again.

* * *

><p>The next day Draco sidled up to Harry with a very small grin fixated on his fair features, he held his two golf putters and motioned with a jerk of his head to the west wing of Platform 9 and ¾ it branched to another floor of the underground metro which served as the Order's training room. It held many items. Together the two went up to the training floor, ignoring Neville and Hermione who were in one section practicing their aim with various guns.<p>

They passed Luna educating a couple of new recruits on dangerous blades such as chainsaws and things like her weed hacker. Harry encouraged the Order of the Phoenix to be as creative as possible with their personal weapons; it meant that Voldemort would have to spend precious time figuring out how to counter such methods of attack instead of continuing his ongoing conquest if he didn't want to lose all his forces. Draco stripped his shirt off, scars littered his lithe slender body, but the tanned raven teen knew what power lay in the blonde, he might look skinny and delicate but Draco was no flower- Harry could see the perfect balance Draco had, feet shoulder width apart and his grip flexible but firm on the two golf clubs. Harry also knew Draco had an insanely strong upper torso; his arms were toned from the use of both clubs in frequent practice and battle. Harry himself was an all rounder and therefore wasn't too bothered at what he used at all in terms of weaponry.

"Choose something."

"Training Draco?"

"Well if I am to be You-Know-Who's assassin… it makes sense that I should."

"Tell me, how will you kill him?"

"With my bare hands if possible, I'll strangle him. Not after giving him a good thumping with these of course."

Draco twirled his silver golf putters proudly. They were iconic in the Order, like Luna's sword and Seamus's bright gold and red machine gun. Which had been painted in the colours of the phoenix. Harry nodded, if all went to plan, Voldemort would be dead.

"You do realise it could all go wrong Draco?"

"If it does, then I know I tried and my parents would be proud of me. You would all be proud of me."

Harry's heart ached at the look of longing and sadness on Draco face as he said that, it just wasn't fair that they had been born into something so savage and cruel. Striding over to the rack Harry had no clue what Voldemort used to fight with but he guessed it would be some sort of gun and possibly a sword of some sort. Harry selected their crowning treasure- Gryffindor's Sword. Silver and encrusted with rubies it was a proud sword, giving a few practice swipes with it, Harry secured the sheath; he didn't want to hurt Draco in anyway. They could survive bumps and bruises and broken bones, but Harry didn't trust himself or Draco to be wary of the blade.

"Attack me."

Draco did so, his favourite formation came first, where he charged head on before feinting and bringing one club down and the other up, in a scissor motion, Harry had seen this one in action many times, it would if successful break the spine of the enemy, if it failed then it would normally stun them. Harry was ready and backed away, out of range; Draco blew a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face. Grinning devilishly he spun on one heel bringing both clubs locked together in a wide arc to form one big more dangerous club.

Harry dodged and jabbed forwards with the sword, slashing and putting all that he knew into the strokes, Draco was just as slippery also; gliding away from Harry's offense. Finally after minutes of evasive dance they clashed, Draco with massive effort disarmed Harry and with the hilt of his clubs knocked him down, swinging one head dangerously close to the ravens. Harry didn't flinch; he knew Draco wouldn't hurt him.

True to this Draco's blow was halted a hair's breadth away and the blonde smiled down at him, his hand out stretched to help him up.

"That was bullshit Harry, you made me win."

Chuckling Harry selected a metal dustbin lid, believe it or not they made excellent shields as well as if thrown properly could knock a fully grown man out cold. Draco squared his shoulders and his grey eyes shone with vigour. They collided again, the clash and screech of metal upon metal.


	2. Failure

Harry stared quietly down at his latest victim, a week had flown by- hectic planning and intense training and now the day of the infiltration was upon them. He gazed at the man on the floor, he was splattered with blood, his hands shaking as he tried to stop his guts from spilling out and the rebel leader didn't really care. He always worked alone, but always with back up in range, ready to help; his weapon of choice was whatever happened to be lying round at the time. In this case it had been a round metal sign post that had been knocked down, it had been a very good axe. Humming a cheerful tune- knowing he sounded insane; despite the aching sickness and sorrow in his stomach- he turned on his heel and walked away. One more Death Eater dead. He could only act cheerful to stay motivated. If he went about it thinking of him and the failure… he would probably get himself killed.

He wouldn't pray or hope because Harry Potter didn't believe in Angels, a Higher Deity or magic. Magic had been stuff of legends- he knew it once had existed but now it had faded out- he didn't trust things he couldn't see.

It had gone wrong, the plans he had so carefully constructed with the rest of his preparation team.

It was as if the invaders- Voldemort had known.

It had all gone wrong. Harry hated himself. But now… He grabbed the fallen man's knife and threw it; it grazed the arm of his next foe. Hefting up the signpost again Harry used his weight to pivot and the sharp metal rim sliced the Death Eater through the head cleanly, cutting like a stick through soft butter. Harry swallowed to stop the bile creeping up his throat- as much as killing didn't affect him anymore; it was what was inside humans- organs and the blood that sickened him.

He was on a roll, a killing spree. Handling the small handgun he carried in his back pocket as a backup weapon he turned a corner fast, firing a volley of speeding bullets into the melee only stopping to hastily reload. The Order cried out in relief as they saw their fearless leader reveal himself to all, entering the fray with bloodlust burning in his acid green eyes. Harry ignored the knife that cut into his shoulder, whipping about; he elbowed the masked man savagely in the face and grabbing him by the hair Harry shoved the muzzle of his gun into the gap of the mask where the man's mouth was.

"Where is he?"

He growled, but the Death eaters were a loyal bunch and it was disgusting to see how far they had fallen. Harry pulled the trigger grimly. He watched as the man's brains were blown out through the back of his head. Their plan had failed; Harry knew he shouldn't have sent him.

Draco Malfoy.

His best friend… Who had volunteered to do it himself, the final crucial stage of the plan. But they had failed and this huge war with nearly all the Order participating was his own fault. Harry hated that he hadn't planned it well enough- that they didn't have a Plan B. He needed to get to the body. Ron Weasley a typical brawler, and Hermione Granger a sharpshooter or sniper both another set of his best friends came up to help him, special yes but they were never as special as Draco.

Ron was a fierce fighter with a passion for smashing his foes up with his bare fists till they cried like a little baby. The reason behind this was Molly Weasley his mother, had been brutally beaten to death by Death Eaters when he had been a child. Molly had been pregnant with a little girl at the time; the girl was to be called Ginny. Whether that baby Ginny survived or not they didn't know, but if she had… She was probably under the rule of Voldemort. Harry usually went on recon missions with Ron to see if this was true- so far it had been unsuccessful.

Hermione Granger had a different story- her parents had refused to join the dark conqueror and he had them publicly shot. Hermione had then taken up firearms, training herself to become the best in the Order with all types hoping one day she could pull the trigger herself on the man who killed her parents.

"DROP!"

Harry roared, and gave the thumbs up to Seamus Finnegan, who was Director of the Firearms squad. Seamus let out a wild shout of glee and his brightly coloured machine gun rattled out overhead, as the Order fell as one to the ground, the deadly hail spewing over them and into the oncoming forces of Voldemort. Once the volley ceased Harry fired a shot into the air and Ron with great enthusiasm motioned to Hermione and together they charged head first, Hermione covering Ron's back, her pistols blazing in the dusty twilight as the redhead tackled one of the enemy and proceeded to beat him to bloody pulp. War cries and savage yells and roars of challenge rang out as chaos ensued once more. Seamus sprinted past him, in his arms a large aerosol with a hose attached to the end, fire spewing out the funnelled end. A flamethrower. Luna Lovegood's crazed laughter rang out tinkling like a set of charming fairy bells as she sheathed her corkscrew sword and un-slung the weed hacker on her back, turning it up to the max. Blood sprayed as the whirring blade came into contact with her target.

"SURRENDER NOW!"

Harry fired a double shot, calling his Order back to him, they regrouped, Ron was sporting a bad cut over one eye and Hermione was holding up Luna, who giggled insanely, her corkscrew sword, bathed in blood faltering in her grip, her weed hacker in Hermione's free hand. Her parents like many others in the Order had been either captured or killed by Voldemort, he had thought it was the adult population and their armed forces of Hogwarts who would be the threat and had either eliminated or taken them hostage. It was the other way round. He had done the wrong thing and it was their children that were the real threat- willing to do anything to restore peace and rescue their parents and loved ones. The few adults that had escaped capture had trained the younger and together created their own force.

There were many of them in the Order and they huddled in a formation behind their leader as the voice called out again, high and spiteful.

"SURRENDER AND YOU WILL BE SPARED!"

Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second in command, she was just as insane as her master and her weapon was a corded whip with a blade on the end and a curved scythe like sword, and two handguns strapped to her hip. She was splattered with gore and behind her the Death Eaters bore the body of Draco Malfoy. She hissed at them mockingly.

"Fools! You really thought you could get away with this? This assassination attempt? The Dark Lord is amused at your cowardly plans! Look what happened to this one! It's a pity he was such a pretty thing."

Harry stepped forwards his green eyes spitting flames, his hackles raised.

"Don't you DARE touch him!"

Bellatrix paused with one talon like finger reaching out to touch Draco's cold face- so beautiful and angelic, Harry took another step forwards, Luna held out her sword- it was such a evil blade, twisted and sharp and… it was in the shape of a corkscrew. Harry took it from her, advancing on the twisted woman in front of him. Bellatrix laughed, her bright red lips stained with blood and mirth stretched like something from a horror film.

"You challenge me?"

Harry nodded his face unforgiving as he gripped Luna's sword.

"What are the stakes?"

She was toying with him and Harry knew she had a right to be confident, she was a deadly foe and knew battle. He decided to humour her-

"If you win you get to take me and do what you will to the Order. If I win you must give me the body of Draco Malfoy and you will retreat."

They were dangerously high. Bellatrix cackled and cracked her whip with obvious sick glee. She crooked a clawed finger beckoning him; the Death Eaters watched on, Harry could feel their excitement building. The Order was apprehensive as they too took on the defensive their menagerie of strange and gruesome weapons held at the ready. They knew what Draco Malfoy had been to Harry Potter. They knew and they hoped Harry could win. Harry tossed his gun to Hermione who caught it, stowing it in her hip bag. Bellatrix tossed her curly mane of obsidian hair behind her, looking for the entire world a War Queen. She pursed her lips, deciding which of her two weapons she would use. Finally she decided on her whip. Harry cursed, despite being long and short range in both his attack Harry had never encountered someone with a whip before. He knew how to use one himself and he also knew that Parvati Patil favoured the whip, but never an enemy skilled in the art.

They began to circle each other; it was very much a showdown. It was a code of war. Harry measured the length of the bladed whip, analysing it quickly; a blow from either leather or steel would be devastating. But Harry knew if he got her with Luna's sword, it would be likewise in damage. Bellatrix lashed out and the raven side stepped; the blade on the end of the whip slicing through the air and coming to rest sinking into the debris behind where his head had been moments before. The emerald eyed male locked his gaze and focused on the task. Though he had training in every physical combat type imaginable; he relied on instinct and reflex alone, incorporating what he knew into reaction. The whip cracked again and again, Harry grunted as the blade nicked the top of his left ear. Seeing an opening after several lashes, he darted forwards only to falter and he dove forwards, dropping to the floor as the whip recoiled. Harry swung out from his position on the ground with the corkscrew blade, Bellatrix howled as it cut through her ankle. Rolling out of range Harry stood again, his step panther light.

She was limping now and Harry could feel the blood thundering through his veins, the adrenalin speeding through him, lending bravery and strength. He could see her examining the sword; Harry knew he had to end this quickly, but he didn't want to kill her. The Death Eaters probably wouldn't stay true to their word if she lost, he knew his Order were ready to back him up if Voldemort's followers decided to break the rules. He would force Bellatrix into forfeiting.  
>He roared as the whip slashed through the air, once cutting his back and then twice as the blade tore past, the gash on his back opened up deeper as the razor steel passed through. Staggering Harry changed the sword from his right hand to his left and stood on the tips of his toes. The whip came again and before it sung out to its full length Harry quick as a snake darted his right hand out and grabbed a loose coil. The friction burned and Harry knew his palm had been scraped raw as he used the momentum of the demented woman's tugging, with his right shoulder he bodily smacked into her, knocking her to the unforgiving ground. Steadying himself- feeling light headed from his back wound- Harry took the corkscrew blade and plunged the tip into her good shoulder- she screamed and the whip fell from her hand.<p>

The Death Eaters began to move forwards but Harry locked them with a poisoning glare. Warning them back, as he twisted the corkscrew sword into their leader's shoulder slowly, blood spluttering from the wound. Bellatrix thrashed and clawed at him, Harry tired of her struggles and blood flecked spittle drove the sword all the way through. Her scream was ear splitting and Harry smiled, maliciously and wrenched it out again- she had forfeited. Harry crouched slightly and nodded; Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom ran forwards with the Patil twins flanking them to retrieve the body of Draco Malfoy from their enemy. Harry flinched at the terrible raking slash across his back, it stung so much but he knew that the puncture wound through Bellatrix's shoulder would put her out of action for a long time and a 50/50 chance of possibly rendering that arm useless.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Tell Voldemort he may have won today, but this war still goes on. We the Order of the Phoenix will not stop fighting until every last one of you is dead. Tell him he may have managed to kill his would be assassin but Draco Malfoy isn't the last. I am still here and whilst I still live, I can assure you that your _Master_ will live everyday in fear of what will come."

Slowly backing away Harry whistled once, loud piercing and sharp through the battle silent air, today had been a failure. But trial and error was what made them alive. Human. With that the Order of the Phoenix melted back into the darkness of the towering skyscrapers of Hogwarts city. Unlike Voldemort and his conquering army, they did not know the city streets and slums and underground like the Order.

* * *

><p>Harry sat shirtless in front of his band of rebels, his chest and back swathed in bandages, he would have to address them on the subject of Draco Malfoy, his failed plan and their next course of action. Ron was fully patched up now; he gave Harry the thumbs up. Harry waited until all had gathered. Remus Lupin stood near the back along with Percy Weasley and a few other adults who had managed to escape Voldemort's prying clutches. The underground train stations of Hogwarts were the Order's base, hideout. The light was dim but safe and reassuring.<p>

"Today we lost a valuable ally. Draco Malfoy was assigned to assassinate Voldemort. But he failed. My plans did not go as I thought they would and I apologise. We all had voted on Draco Malfoy because he was quick, clever and creative, his use of weaponry and use of found objects was a skill rarely found in people like us. We are lucky to have been able to retrieve his body at all tonight. It is believed Draco was killed by Voldemort himself. As you all know, I do not believe in God. I do not believe in the afterlife and I do not believe in ghosts. Draco Malfoy wherever he maybe now, we must honour him. I'm sure his parents have found him now if there is such thing as the afterlife."

I do not believe in angels.

They all bowed their heads, Pansy Parkinson sniffled near the back, she had been one of Draco's best friend and Blaise Zabini who also had known the blonde put a comforting arm round her shoulders. Harry nodded to them slightly. He turned back to the sea of his followers.

"But now we know that his defences are something that can be breached. And I promise to you that I will lead you to finally ripping those walls down and presenting to you Voldemort's head."

Harry smiled faintly, and turned away, there was no applause, there didn't need to be. But Harry knew they all desperately wanted this war to end. They had all either been just born into the war or brought up during the war. Harry and the majority of his peers had been brought up during the war and since the round up of adults it was them who were left to fight back. To take back Hogwarts and end this dreadful dark era of pain and murder and sorrow. He turned back to the now clean body of Draco Malfoy, he was beautiful- he looked as if sleeping, except for the horrible double wound over his heart- as if someone had taken a two pronged pitchfork and driven it through the blonde, leaving the puncture marks behind. Harry sighed and stroked the silk like hair out of the pale dead face. And if Harry believed in Angels he would've said he could see the halo and the wings that Draco Malfoy would wear.

He would never breathe again.

Harry bent over the corpse and allowed a few stray tears to slide out from under his eyelids. He had loved Draco Malfoy.

He rested his forehead against Draco's comfortable to stay in that position until Remus came up behind him and gently told him he should rest.

"We'll wake you for the burial."

He assured the raven and with that Harry fell asleep, next to the corpse on the hard cold floor.

He could almost believe in Angels.

Almost.


	3. Gryffindor

Harry watched the blonde burn on the funeral pyre. They couldn't bury him for all the explosions that went on, it would be terrifying if some of the rotting dead were spewed up from the ground after one of Fred and George's homemade bombs went off. Plus Draco had confided in Harry moments before they had separated yesterday that if he were to die, he wanted to be burned instead of buried. Harry watched the flames dancing and licking generously at the pale body. Soon nothing was left except ash and the memory of Draco Malfoy. Then it was over, gathering the ashes Harry put them into a bag and slipped the pouch into his pocket. Taking one of Draco's customary and distinguishing clubs- the blonde had been very creative and his choice had been two golf putters, they served as dual blades or very mean clubs. He would carry one in memory now; he smiled at the name engraved into the head of the putter.

"I need some time alone. Send me the Hogwarts Express to Gryffindor station. Tell Moody I'll meet him there."

Ron nodded and went off immediately to contact their southern based where Mad Eye Moody- or Alastor Moody a retired police officer stood as a leader for Harry. The Order controlled the railway or the 'Hogwarts Express' which was the city's metro or underground system and it was THEIR territory and they knew how to use it to their advantage. They had escape plans and infiltration methods that required the use of trains to reach their destination. It was all very much civilised. It was all very well thought out and very clever. It was Ron's father Arthur who had come up with the idea of the underground as their hideout, it was a warren yes, but it was secure.

The train arrived and Harry boarded the carriage as the mechanical doors slid open automatically. Slumping down into a seat Harry ran through what he had to say to Moody. It was only ten minutes until he would meet the man but he knew he would want answers. He sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the rattling of chains and the train on the tracks. He finally felt the train slowing and grinding to a halt. The door pinged and opened up, Moody stood waiting for him on the platform of Gryffindor, his clever staff-like sniper in his gnarled hands- one would have to look twice to see that it was actually a gun. Harry nodded to him and Moody growled a greeting.

"Potter, you must have some news."

"Draco Malfoy died in his attempt to assassinate Voldemort."

Moody's expression changed and was replaced by one of dark calculation; he watched Harry's weary face carefully. Harry pulled out the bag of ashes.

"This is him now."

Moody frowned and beckoned him with one hand.

"The rest of the Order will want to hear this, come."

Sighing Harry followed him and up a few flights of stairs into the main atrium of their southern base. Fred and George waved merrily from their little camp fire. Stumping over Moody extinguished the flames. Fred cried out indignantly and George threw a spitting sausage at the man.

"Moody! We were having breakfast!"

"You morons! We're UNDERGROUND! No ventilation, or at least not very good ventilation, what the hell do you think you're doing? Starting a fire down here! Not only could this potentially be harmful to us but it could give the enemy our location! Halfwits… Harry's here, sound the call."

George nodded and Fred climbing on top of his stool hollered a roundup of the rest of the camp. The other section of the Order crept out of the shadows to come; Harry knew that many of them had been recovering from bad injuries. And he would have to send a couple of the wounded down from last night's battle to recuperate here. This was a smaller camp- Gryffindor Tower- compared to the main one- Platform 9 and ¾- in the heart of Hogwarts city. Everyone had gathered Katie Bell had recovered well from her bullet to the chest; Harry knew some of his rebels here were healed and ready to go back to the Platform. It was also not only the camp that dealt with the wounded but trained all the newbie's recruited.

"Draco Malfoy failed to assassinate Voldemort. We cremated him early this morning as he died in the attempt very bravely. I will cast his ashes off the top of Gryffindor Tower later. But more importantly. Bellatrix Lestrange is currently out of action for the time being I do not know how long for but it was a sickening wound."

Whistles and cheers resounded, George was particularly loud, he really hated her with a passion seeing as she had been the one who had with that evil whip, cut his ear off. Colin Creevey, a sniper under Moody's watch piped up near the front, his young face looked far too innocent to be participating in a war. But then again they were all too young.

"Who did her in Harry?"

"I did, with Luna Lovegood's legendary corkscrew sword. But Bellatrix is not dead. Yet."

More cheers- the corkscrew sword was a bit of a running joke, mainly because Luna used it for gouging out eyes rather than actually imposing damage with it. But it was legendary for its wicked design and the evil twisting wound it inflicted, and had got many in the Order out of tight situations. Harry waited for them to calm down again- this lot were more rowdy than those at 9 and ¾ Harry found he had missed the cheer and positive of this specific group. Fred and George were doing a victory dance chanting 'yes' over and over again in their irrepressible joy.

"But it is not over yet. I need to discuss with Moody another plan of action. But I think you all know by now that Voldemort has taken 100% control over the Slytherin side of Hogwarts city. He has taken in every last man, woman and child that live there and are keeping them hostage. We must free the citizens of Slytherin. If you have any idea please tell me, Moody, Fred or George. All we know is he plans to move in on Hufflepuff soon."

Harry hopped down from his own stool and motioned the twins to walk with him. They were Moody's seconds. The twins owned an elite team called the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Deadly fast they would infiltrate any sub part of Hogwarts city to recruit and free hostages and hinder Voldemort's supporters and any trading points- last week they had prevented a huge medical supply from reaching the Dark Lord. Fred was fond of foldable or collapsing chairs as he liked to bludgeon his foe before opening the chair up and sitting on top of them, not caring if the legs crushed bones or stabbed through his enemy, before using his Swiss pen knife to finish the job. George just said his twin was being bloody lazy- that Fred only used chairs so he could sit down when he got tired during battle. George liked using old electric guitars; he said once upon a time he had always wanted to play an electric guitar. But now those days were over.

"Give me a list of those who are ready to return to Platform."

Harry twirled the golf putter and Fred answered for him.

"Well Colin has completed his sniper training along with his little brother Dennis- they want to join you; I heard Hermione needs some more snipers. Katie wants to stay here and join the Quidditch team because Angelina told her we do much safer operations, whereas you go head on in war. Dad is still recovering from that faulty Flash Bomb we made a couple of months ago, he thinks it was brilliant but it needs a little tweaking. Hannah Abbot and Sirius are ready to return now though. I'll check with the rest to see if they're ready or not."

At the sound of his godfather's name Harry thanked them and said he would be sending some of the wounded over for Madam Pomfrey to patch up. He spotted Sirius sitting on a box with Cho Chang. Harry greeted them and sat down.

"Now that our first plan failed what do we do?"

Cho asked, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. Sirius shrugged and turned to his godson his expression cautious and worried.

"We make another and this time we hit back harder. Is Arthur still working on those prototype bombs?"

Cho nodded, she specialised in the same area as Seamus, explosives and machines and was one of those who could drive the armoured jeeps. She then pulled out a sack from behind her. Sirius explained for the girl as she pulled out several more small sacks.

"This is all gunpowder. We have too much of it from our last operation, take some back with you. It works wonders as a deadly mass explosion, just pour the bag off of a roof somewhere- make sure the wind is in your favour, then after a few seconds light a match, throw it and run like hell."

Harry felt a smile creeping up his features; he knew Seamus would LOVE this. BOOM as he put it. Just BOOM! Let them all burn.

Thanking them Harry grabbed a luggage trolley and loaded a couple of sacks onto it, promising he would deliver them safely back to the Irishman. Sirius stood and hugged the raven.

"Be safe Harry, I keep telling them you're too young to lead this."

"Sirius… I've done well so far haven't I? I mean I have to lead the Order, I'm the one Voldemort wants to kill the most. It makes sense that I must take responsibility. I need to cast Draco's ashes now."

"I'll come with you."

And together the man and the green eyed teen made their way up to the very top of Gryffindor Tower and Harry breathed in the open air deeply, revelling in the wind and the motion of it through his hair. Opening the bag Harry cast Draco's ashes into the sky.

_Fly away and… If you want to be an Angel…Would you come back to me?_

Harry was jealous as he let the ashes drift away from him, as he wished upon them.

Draco was now free. Harry had a feeling the beautiful blonde had chosen to be the assassin of Voldemort knowing he would fail- so he could die.

So he wouldn't have to continue.

No. Draco was a passionate warrior for freedom and peace and equality. He had tried his best.

But now he was gone. Harry could feel his heart flying with those ashes. The blonde had stolen his heart.

Finally something broke within him and Harry turned to Sirius and cried.


	4. Window

Harry rode the Express back to Platform 9 and ¾ alone, Fred telling him that the recovered rebels would come once they received the wounded. He toed a bag of gunpowder thoughtfully, there really was no time to mourn properly, and he still had an aching hole in his heart where Draco had been. Harry wondered if by the end of the war he would still remember the blonde. The door pinged and Harry pulled the trolley off the train, he started when he saw a figure sitting in the dim sunlight of a dusty skylight on the underground platform.

He had ice blonde hair and a slender willowy figure. Harry blinked, he had… _wings_. Harry did not believe in Angels. He never had. The figure turned, he had bright silver eyes and pale skin. Harry felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the ethereal creature. It was… Draco?

It couldn't be.

It shouldn't be.

He didn't believe in angels.

The being stood his snow white wing's rustling softly as he stood, he was bewildered and confused, he wore nothing. Harry blushed and averted his eyes.

"Hello?"

The winged male blinked and opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and closed it again. Harry shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in his gore spattered black vest. He looked away as he offered the dirty jacket to the blonde. The blonde took the article of clothing silently and cocked his head questioningly to once side, his wings fluttering agitatedly out behind him. Harry flicked out the knife he kept strapped to his leg. The ethereal being flinched away and Harry locked his green gaze with the wary silver.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to make slits in the back of the jacket for your wings."

Realisation dawned on the pale teen's features and he held up the jacket for Harry who quickly tore two large gaps into the cloth. Smiling, mystified the blonde pulled on the long piece of clothing; it was like a coat on Harry and on the blonde just reached his knees. His wings ruffled out slightly and then settled peacefully. Harry knew he was staring- he was beautiful, for all the grime and the filth around them, this being was glowing, radiant; shining with purity.

"Could you write me your name down? Seeing as you cannot talk."

The winged male looked offended.

"You can talk?"

The blonde nodded. Harry frowned as he retrieved the trolley of gunpowder.

"Why won't you speak to me?"

The blonde thought for a while, before pulling out one of his feathers, it looked like it hurt, blood welled from the tip of the pure feather. Harry alarmed started forwards but the blonde halted him with a hand. Taking Harry's bare arm he quickly wrote in his blood:

_I cannot speak to you. Until I am ready I will. But my name is 1+1. I am your Guardian Angel, Harry Potter._

Harry stared at his arm, the blonde smiled and dropped the feather to the floor where immediately it curled up and died. Harry found the Angel's name weird.

"But I don't believe in Angels."

The blonde shook with laughter and grinned at Harry pointing to his heart. Harry felt himself smiling, he was so… amazing. The laughter made him feel like there was so much hope.

"You mean deep down I actually do?"

The blonde nodded grinning, Harry found the expression so familiar and the dark pain in his chest seemed to elevate. He knew who this was, but he didn't think it was true. Because he didn't believe in Angels, the silver eyed male thought otherwise, as if he could read Harry's thoughts reached out and gently tapped him on the head in irritation. Okay, maybe he could learn to believe.

"So your name is One plus One? Or Two?"

The blonde giggled. No. Harry tried again, squaring the numbers and finding different combinations. The blond Angel shook his head and then made a rectangle with the index finger and thumb on both hands- like a photographer with a viewfinder.

"Rectangle?"

The blonde's wings flapped and he pointed to the skylight above him.

"Glass?"

No.

"Window?"

Yes.

Harry raised an eyebrow and the blonde looked very proud of himself.

"So your name is Window? But it's spelt: 1+1?"

The Angel nodded very enthusiastically and Harry smiled, he was so much like Draco- he could be his twin brother. Holding out his hand Harry waited and tentatively the Angel grasped it, his skin was slightly warm and very soft. Harry couldn't see how a Guardian Angel was going to help him fight Voldemort.

"Why is your name Window?"

The blonde just touched his heart again, Harry swore he could see scars just over the blonde's chest where his heart would be. But he wasn't sure. The Angel fluffed his wings and pointed to Harry's eyes and then to his own heart again.

"Eyes are the windows to your soul…"

The pretty blonde head bobbed in agreement and Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement- really? But now, down to business.

"Why are you here?"

Window just smiled mysteriously.

"You do know that there's a war going on here?"

Yes. Nod nod. Window's eyes sparkled with intelligence; Harry couldn't bear to get this beautiful creature ruined in battle. Especially after what had happened to Draco.

"Can you fight?"

Nod.

"Do you need a weapon?"

Shake.

"Most importantly, can you die?"

A pause and then a slow nod.

Satisfied Harry told the Angel he wanted to test him later, but now it was time to show him to the rest of the Order.

And get him some clothes.

* * *

><p>"This is Window. He cannot speak, or doesn't want to, so do not force him; he is as you can see an Angel. My Guardian Angel apparently, I know I used to say I never believed in Angels. But now I can see that they truly do exist and… Maybe Window can convince me to believe. But he's here to help us. I don't know why or where he's come from, I just found him on the Platform. But he can write so if you cannot understand him, just ask him to write it down for you. But I believe he knows something about Voldemort that we don't yet. We have lost Draco Malfoy yes, but we gained a new ally. Please be nice to him and do not pull on his wings."<p>

The surprised murmurs rippled through the Order, Harry knew exactly what they were thinking, they lost a human and mortal Draco Malfoy and now they had Window, a Guardian Angel to watch over their leader: Harry Potter, who had come in the exact form as their fallen friend. Harry turned to the Angel who was now fully clothed in a pair of Draco's old jeans and one of his plain dark green t-shirts with slits in the back for his large snowy white wings- he looked very comfortable in them.

"Window, meet the Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure they're very pleased to meet you."

Window ruffled his wings a small expression of curiosity as Hermione crept up to him holding a pad and a pen.

"Could I ask him a few aptitude questions Harry?"

The raven nodded, passing the blonde the pad and pen Hermione cleared her throat.

"What is the definition of Vitiate?"

_To make impure or to pollute._

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, it was correct.

"Respiration occurs where?"

_Mitochondria._

This continued for quite some time with Hermione asking questions and the Angel writing his answers in return. Harry knew this test; she asked the same questions to each new recruit to figure out which division they would best be suited in the Order. Would they be freestyle like Harry, sniper like the Creevey brothers, blade master like Luna, brawler like Ron or marksmen/women like herself. And so on. Finally Hermione took the pad back; Harry could see he was one of the first people in the pad- he never knew that his clever friend had kept nearly every single person in the Order's results. It was a thick pad and Harry knew she possibly owned others. Hermione nodded in thanks and the blonde smiled waving one of his wings at her in a half goodbye and half salute.

"I'll give you the results in half an hour Harry."

Nodding the raven turned back to his Guardian Angel who was now inspecting his nails a particularly snooty expression on his fair features as he flicked away some dirt.

"Remember how you told me you could fight?"

Nod.

"Show me what you've got."

* * *

><p>Harry collapsed on the mat floor exhausted, he had no doubts about Window now, the blonde angel was ironically a devil with a weapon. Fantastic with firearms and even better with things like daggers, swords and random objects- in a sense he was exactly like Harry. Window was also sprawled on the ground and like Harry also shirtless, his chest heaving and his skin shining with sweat. Footsteps made both teens look up to see Hermione in the doorway. She beckoned to Harry who hopped to his feet, grabbing his vest as he went. Window huffed and flicked one of his wings.<p>

"I have the results for Window… It turns out he has exactly the same as-"

"As Draco Malfoy, I know. I just tested him in combat. Exactly the same."

"Harry… you don't think…?"

"No. I don't. Remember I don't believe?"

"But Harry ANYONE can see this is not a coincidence! They're all talking about it downstairs. Oh and we've sent the several wounded to Gryffindor Tower. Moody says Sirius and his mob are returning."

"Right. But Window is Window and Draco was Draco. There is a difference."

"What difference? There are NO differences except for the fact Window has WINGS! You're so STUBBORN!"

"But it can't be him. Draco's dead. As much as Window resembles him, it's not Draco and it will never be Draco."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, Harry was startled, he had never seen her this upset since her parents had died- Hermione like many of the Order was war scarred and battle hardened, their emotions were something that was easily controlled now. But Harry knew how difficult it was to control such feelings at times.

"You don't mean that. I can tell Harry. It hurts you to say it. I believe in angels Harry and I believe that Window is Draco Malfoy incarnated as an angel, and he came back to you because he was not meant to die. Not yet."

"But why an Angel?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's time to stop ignoring and to start hoping and believing. You have no idea how much hope his presence is to the Order. They're calling him Window Phoenix now."

Window Phoenix… Draco Malfoy had died.

Burnt in flames.

He had been reborn from the ashes.

To return in the form of a winged human. An Angel.

A human Phoenix.

Harry remembered casting the blonde's ashes out over the tallest skyscraper in Hogwarts city. Making a wish over those ashes as he had silently endured the loss and pain of his loved one. He had known along with everyone else that magic existed in its most basic form in their world. Angels and Demons and Dragons and Sphinxes and all those wondrous and dangerous beasts were talked of and many believed they existed. Harry did not. He knew Remus Lupin was bipolar- but Lupin told him that he was a werewolf. Harry knew that war addled everyone's brains, mind fucking with them all. Harry hadn't believed in anything so out of the normal. Hermione did.

"What are you thinking of Harry?"

"Do they exist?"

"Who do?"

"Dragons, Demons, Chimaera, Hippogriffs? All those beasts?"

"I believe they do, but not in their typical forms. Gone are the days of when those magnificent creatures walked the Earth Harry. I believe they've manifested themselves inside each and every one of us. Each person is a living descendant of some mythical creature."

Harry rolled his shoulders, pulling on his vest as he turned back to watch Window curl up in his wings and started rolling round the mat, snorting with quiet laughter. Hermione smiled at the Angel in amusement.

"What am I then Hermione?"

"You're an Angel too. What type I don't know yet, you could be any- dark, light, dragon, phoenix. But I know Window or Draco is a Phoenix Angel."

Harry raised an eyebrow with an entertained smile on his lips and the bushy haired girl blinked at him.

"That's very funny Hermione. Are you sure you don't need to go with the others to Gryffindor Tower to get your head checked out by Pomfrey?"

"I'm serious Harry. I'm descended from a Centaur."

How did she know?

"How do you know?"

"That book on aptitude tests by Beedle Bard isn't just something Dumbledore left to me before he died. I studied it and it's telling me something."

"Like?"

"That we're just not human's, yes we're mortal but we're more than human. We all fit into a certain category. Lupin is correct when he tells you he is a Werewolf. Sure he doesn't get mad and hairy at the full moon, but he certainly is at the pinnacle of his strength in that certain period of time. I think you-Know-Who… I think he's something like this too, perhaps a Demon?"

Ah the famous Angels and Demons theory, Harry smirked at his friend.

"Well when I sprout wings I'll let you know!"

He was being sarcastic. With that Harry stalked past her. Hermione turned her gaze to Window who lay on the floor, bored with his previous rolling. His beautiful snowy wings gently beating the floor, sending clouds of dust into the air.

"Will he ever understand, Window?"

Nod.

"Because he clearly doesn't believe in my theory that we are all descended from a specific magical being and that we should learn to harness that inherited trait? I know I am descended from a Centaur which is why I've been working on my marksmanship- because Centaurs were fantastic with bow and arrow right? But you believe me right?"

Nod.

"I believe You-Know-Who is a Demon or something like that, don't you agree?"

Nod. Hermione frowned.

"Are you just saying yes to please me?"

Shake. Window wrote in the dust on the floor:

_How long has this war been going on for now I forget._

"About… nearly eighteen years… All the teens in this Order were born into it. We learnt from the start how to fight… How to defend ourselves and... Yeah…"

Sighing Hermione shook her bushy hair out of her face and clapped her hands softly together.

"It's nearly dinner time Window, maybe you should wash up, the bathrooms are on the same floor down the hall and to your left and if Harry's in there already give him a smack from me. He HAS to see the urgency behind this! Dumbledore told me the era of magic and humans who are able to control it is coming to an end, but a new era in which our generation who are descendants of magic could learn to use it. It's borderline alchemy and magic. If this is true we HAVE to learn how to use our new skills before You-Know-Who figures it out and does before we do."

Window nodded, getting to his feet and Hermione held out the pad again with her pen.

"Why can't you talk?"

_I just can't. If I want to stay with Harry I mustn't talk._

"Why?"

_If I talk I fear I might give myself away._

Hermione smiled and the blonde returned the expression his mercury eyes dancing with secrets, his wings, slightly ruffled and a bit dusty from his initiation spar flapped a little.

"I know who you are Window… But this seems all like a game to you. Why didn't you just tell him from the start and get it over with?"

_I know you do, but he doesn't believe it. And yes this is a game to me, a game to see how long it takes for him to realise and I hope to through this lesson, change his views… I believe in what you believe, the magic is stronger than you think. _

"I think he knows too but he just doesn't want to admit it. Yes, now that I'm focusing I can actually feel something in the air that's unnatural to us and I can sense it. But ugh he's just so STUBBORN!"

_Shall I go smack him?_

"Please do!"


	5. Belief

Window was curious to why Harry hated believing in magic and angels and whatnot. He was so curious to why the raven he loved was so against it. He seemed so untrustworthy towards the subject. Creeping down the hall the blonde turned into the bathrooms, fashioned like large school changing rooms with shower cubicles along one wall Window saw a set of dirty clothes on the floor. A new clean pile of clothes on the bench next to the only shower that was on- the one Harry was in.

Stripping down the blonde stretched his wings and padded to the stall Harry was in. Yanking back the curtain the raven yelped as the blonde stepped into the shower with him a dark blush racing across his tanned features.

"WINDOW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING! THERE ARE OTHER SHOWERS YOU KNOW! EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE BEFORE?"

Window perfected his features into a neutral stare which he knew would creep the emerald eyed male out a huge deal. It worked Harry was getting increasingly nervous now. Window then reached out and smacked the raven over the head. Harry glowered at him.

"Hermione told you to do that didn't she?"

Window's grin was huge and Harry wished he could do something to wipe that infuriating smirk off of the Angel's pretty lips. The blonde then cornered the raven, purring as the heated water washed down his back and flowed over his wings, he closed his eyes in bliss. He opened them to see a very red Harry staring back at him. Window then used the condensation on the tiles to write his next message:

_Why don't you believe her?_

"Because I don't."

_Why? I'm living proof of her theory._

"I still don't believe it. I never will."

_You must._

"**Why should I**?"

Harry's emerald eyes darkened with a tinge of anger as tried to get out of the shower, but Window pushed him back, pressing his naked body flush up against the other male, his wings flaring out possessively as they filled the small cubicle as he intimidated his cornered prey.

_You must! If you want to defeat You-Know-Who then you must understand this and accept this! I came back for a reason!_

Harry gaped at him and Window cursed mentally. Withdrawing the blonde stepped back to let the raven out, but Harry didn't move, still staring at the Angel. Harry looked down at the blonde's chest to see two puncture scars, slightly darker than the rest of his skin but still pale, stood out. Window watched him carefully.

"I can defeat Voldemort without the help of hocus pocus."

Window flinched at the name. Harry rolled his eyes; Window lifted a quick finger and wrote:

_Deep down you know we're right. But why can't you believe and trust it?_

Harry knew that Window wouldn't stop his interrogation until he gave him a straight answer. Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; he had told no one this. Not even Sirius. Dumbledore had figured it out before his untimely death. Ignoring that fact that they were still very much naked and cramped in a small stall Harry told his Angel.

"Because there was a prophecy. It predicted a lot of things and Voldemort marked me as his equal. This prophecy bound me to a fate I never wanted to have. This is why I prefer to ignore it and not believe it. Because magic is so selfishly conducting my life! I want to be normal!"

_So you do believe._

"If it makes you happy, then yes! Yes I believe in it so much it hurts! I believe in it so badly that I want it to end this war! I want it to bring my parents back… I want it to make Hogwarts city back the way it was…"

Harry slumped against the heated shower tiles and locked his weary gaze with Window's intelligent silver.

"I want to free everyone from him…"

_Then believe. Listen and it will come to you. You can wield the magic. You just have to believe in it._

Harry's expression was stony again and this time Window did not resist as he pushed past him.

"Yeah? Believing gets you nowhere. I prefer to act rather than sit and do nothing. Believing is bullshit."

_You don't mean that._

"I do. It's a fucking liar. Belief. I believed my parents would live. I believed that everyone else's parents would be okay! I believed that Molly Weasley would live to be here with us today! I believed he would be successful in his assassination attempt! NO! Belief gives you **nothing**. It's a cold, hard and cruel world out there and life is a **bitch**, so when you and Hermione stop thinking like children and grow up a little I'll _believe_ you."

And with a cynical laugh Harry pulled on his clothes, not caring if he was dripping wet and left Window under the spray of the shower. Sighing heavily he felt his wings droop in his failure.

The water had turned cold.

"That went well…"

The blonde muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed with new plans to attack Voldemort and his Death Eaters directly- Arthur had made a full recovery and was now working on the prototype flash bombs Harry had asked about. Seamus had been ecstatic over the raw gunpowder and had proposed they use it immediately in their next attack. Window sighed as he sat with Hermione and Ron at breakfast- Harry had been ignoring him all week and recently Ron had taken to teaching the Angel some of his favourite moves.<p>

"So you grab the bloke in a headlock first…"

Luna cried out as Ron grabbed her into a tight headlock as he demonstrated, Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Struggling Luna managed to twist in his grip and with a series of sharp stabs from her fingers left Ron, whimpering, cradling his left arm in pain.

"Good morning~"

She greeted them her large pale eyes gentle, as if her sudden act of violence had never happened. With that she drifted off and Hermione quickly hid her smothered giggles under the table, making it look as if she was fetching another book from her feet. Window didn't both hiding his amusement. Ron glared at him.

"You try it! See if you can endure Luna's nerve numbing jabs! Damnit I forgot she could do that!"

Window nodded politely, still trying his best not to laugh as Ron beckoned Colin Creevey over and demonstrated again. Window watched as the younger straw haired blonde was flipped over and Ron mimed smashing his face in.

"And that's basically your headlock and trip up. It's really easy if you catch them off guard. Plus once you have them in your clutches you can pretty much do anything, break their neck, smack them around a little. It's your choice. Just be aware of the fact they will be trying to escape though- Luna was a perfect example."

"Window, what's wrong?"

Hermione resurfaced with a straight face, a hint of worry evident behind her usual brisk tone, Window sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Hermione knew.

"It's Harry isn't it? He's been ignoring you."

"Bloody hell really that miserable piece of crap! He's up in the training floor now! Go headlock him and demand answers! Oh and tell him Dad has completed the bombs now and that Fred, George and Sirius have come up with a pretty good plan to attack."

Nodding Window decided to take Ron's advice, adjusting his wings and ruffling his feathers he glided up to the training floor.


	6. Guardian Angel

Harry tossed aside the wooden training staff that he had just broken in half, he was so stressed- soon he knew that Voldemort would expand his dominion and he would eventually take over the whole of the Hufflepuff if the Order didn't act fast. He'd LOVE to attack whilst they conquered Hufflepuff, but it meant they would have lost half the city to the dark forces that threatened to eliminate all rebellion. But it would also mean suicide if they did that. Running his hands through his already sweaty and messy jet black hair Harry started pacing, he didn't know what to do!  
>Many ideas had flooded through, but Voldemort just had too many followers and they outnumbered the Order by a vast amount. What helped though was the fact that the rebellion had such a variety of different weapons and skills that fortunately these Death Eater's were quite easy to kill. But it was said that the Dark Lord had a smaller army- still larger than the Order by a huge margin, consisting of his elite who would deal the final blow when their opponent were at their weakest. None of them had been killed yet. Harry knew that much. All he knew was the Death Eaters that they had tackled so far were countless rabble who enjoyed violence for fun.<p>

Their best idea yes had been from Bill Weasley and his fiancé Fleur Delacour- Where the majority of the Order of the Phoenix would wait in Hufflepuff whilst the Gryffindor Quidditch team and another group waited for most of the forces to move out of Slytherin before infiltrating and attacking from within- but it was complicated and would have to be thoroughly investigated and planned. The second was slightly easier to do but far riskier- slipping a couple of the Order into the Death Eaters who would then cause a riot, confusion on the day of the invasion of Hufflepuff and then the Order would try take down as many of their enemy with the new Flash Bombs.  
>Harry knew that many of those who lived in Hufflepuff, though brave were very scared to face the Death Eaters- as they were kind souls who hated violence and therefore submitted peacefully when Voldemort had first attacked the city of Hogwarts- before that Fleur had told Harry, Voldemort had already taken over and had seized control of the two major cites not too far away from Hogwarts- the Republic of Durmstrang and her own city: Beauxbatons.<p>

Harry turned at the sound of feet in the hall, he wasn't in the mood to humour anyone and he had a famous temper- the Lion's Rage- was what the rest of his rebels called it. As he did so Harry flung a plastic butter knife, intending to scare the person who dared intrude on his peace shitless. Everyone in the Order knew not to bother him when he was alone training, when he was angry and blowing off some steam. He stared as he realised just who it was who he had thrown the knife at and even more so to see the end of his knife protruding out of a mass of feathers. He guessed the blonde Angel had used them to defend himself. Swearing loudly Harry crossed the room the gently tug the knife free of the mass of soft feathers- he growled as the blonde whipped his wings out, clipping Harry twice over the head as he uncurled them and neatly fixed them up against his back where they usually lived.

"Hello to you too."

Harry grumbled and the blonde raised an aristocratic eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest, Harry then looked meekly at the floor, feeling awkward.

"Sorry. If… That hurt."

Window stared back stonily for a moment before nodding his head in acceptation of the apology. Pulling out the small pad he carried about for this purpose he wrote:

_Fred, George and Sirius have an idea for preventing the invasion of Hufflepuff and how to cut out half of You-Know-Who's army in one go. Also Arthur has completed those Flash Bombs. But more importantly…_

Window pushed Harry into the wall beside the doorway and stared challengingly into his eyes, Harry twitched, his temper flaring in response to the aggressive reaction from the blonde Angel- he had JUST apologised for fuck's sake!

"I want answers."

Harry blinked at the low tone filled with venom, so the Angel COULD speak. He felt his own lip curling into a sneer, matching the one directed at him currently.

"What answers? There are no answers to _give_."

"Yes there are. Why have you been avoiding me? Why won't you believe in me and who I am? Stop being so godamn obstinate! I know it's hard but it's hard for EVERYONE! If the Order finds out what a depressing and pessimistic old sod their leader really is, they won't be very happy."

Only one person had the right and authority to press his buttons and challenge him like that when he was already pissed as hell. Harry didn't want to believe it but the evidence was spitting right in his face at the moment and he just couldn't ignore it any longer. Harry pasted a cheesy fake smile and in a false tone of cheer he said:

"Welcome back Draco!"

Draco hissed and pulled the raven into a headlock; Harry struggled and managed to bodily throw the blonde off of him. Landing with a thud Draco was up on his feet and his wings spread he buffeted Harry about with powerful strokes, his expression fierce. Harry held his hands up in front of his face, to prevent temporary blindness from the blur of feathers currently assaulting him. Growling the raven kicked out, lashing with is foot, hooking his round the blonde's ankle and tripping him up. They landed in a messy tangle on the training mat.

Harry grabbed both golf putters and tossed them to the blonde Angel, he then picked up the broken remains of the wooden staff he had been using minutes before.

"Fucking fight me now you prick!"

"Why should I _Scarhead_?"

Harry stabbed forwards with the splintered end of the staff, Draco shrieked as the sharp splinters pierced his sensitive left wing. In retaliation he swung his golf clubs as one and Harry snarled in defiance as he used his wrist and half of the pole to block the heavy blow.

"You fucking DIED! I saw you! We burnt you to ashes!"

Draco laughed, it wasn't remotely beautiful now; it was a harsh barking sound that Harry thought the delicate blonde was entirely incapable of producing.

"Because you didn't believe it. I am the descendant of a Phoenix. I'll die but I'll rise again and again from the ashes until I choose not to. I rose again because I know you need me. Face it Potter you need me."

Draco elbowed the raven harshly in the ribs and was paid back for it by a punishing rap on the shins. Draco realising that their weapons wouldn't work in such close proximity, threw his aside and tackled the Order's leader to the ground, thudding down onto the padded floor. His left wing was bleeding now and several sharp splinters protruded, Draco yanked a few out, his jaw set. Draco had always known about his heritage, he had always known there was something inside of him that made him not entirely human. He just never knew what. But he finally understood when Voldemort killed him- he had been given a chance to continue or to die. Draco had chosen to continue and thus risen from his ashes when Harry had cast them. He had been disorientated for the first few hours back but then everything had come back to him, all the memories rushed back and hit him like a brick wall.

The only thing Draco didn't understand was why he had wings. But it didn't bother him too much and he hoped Hermione could explain them soon. Harry punched him and it fucking hurt. Ears ringing Draco grabbed a handful of messy raven hair and smacked the green eyed males head against the floor- irritated that it was padded and wouldn't hurt as much as it should've. Harry jerked his hips, attempting to dislodge the blonde angel but Draco stood firm and cuffed his leader over one ear, knowing that area was Harry's 'Achilles Heel'. Harry roared and head-butted him, Draco reeled back tasting copper, and realised Harry had not only made him bleed once but twice. Unfolding his wings he tried to pin Harry's arms down with them.

"Fucker!"

Draco grabbed the raven by the throat, constricting his airway, Harry choked and his free hand that wasn't trapped under the angel's wings also gripped the blonde's slender neck. They stayed like that for several terrifying seconds until with a guttural hiss Draco wrenched himself from the raven and stumbled back, his eyes burning. Harry swallowed and took a couple gulps of air, his emerald eyes spitting poison as they narrowed dangerously. They flew at each other again, this time punches were thrown and kicks lashed out as they attempted to best each other- but in their blind anger and potent rage, they both were beginning to tire quickly. Draco's head snapped to the side as a particularly hard blow from Harry connected directly with his cheek. But Harry stumbled backwards his nose bleeding as Draco's knee smashed into it.

BANG!

The two teens broke apart, bleeding and panting heavily as they looked to the door, Hermione stood there with a thunderous expression on her face, her pistol still smoking slightly. A hole cracked in the ceiling.

"You both owe me half a bullet. I am ashamed of you both! Fighting like children! Don't you DARE say: '_He started it_' Harry James Potter!"

"But he did!"

Hermione pointed her gun at Harry threateningly.

"I don't know if this is loaded with one more shot or not but do NOT make me pull this trigger! I shouldn't have to explain to the Order why I had to shoot our Leader!"

Harry glowered at her and Draco crossed his arms. Hermione satisfied holstered the gun again after clicking the safety latch on.

"Now care to explain why you were both attempting to kill each other?"

"Draco called me a pessimistic old sod."

"Harry's being an arsehole."

Hermione threw her hands up into the air in anguish as she stared at them incredulously. The two shifted and fidgeted awkwardly under her admonishing scrutiny. Shaking her head she turned back to go downstairs.

"Make up. And do it now. When you come down for the morning meeting which starts in about an hour and a half; I expect you both to be best friends again."

With that the bushy haired sniper was gone and Draco let out the breath he had been holding. Hermione was actually very scary. Harry did not say anything as he walked out of the training room towards the bathrooms. Draco sighed and followed him, pulling out the remaining splinters as he went. Wincing at the fresh stinging it brought on- he flexed the wounded limb, feathers shivering as a wave of pain flooded that area. By the time he had entered the showers, Harry was pulling off his sweat soaked clothes angrily. Draco sat down on the bench near him and waited for the raven to talk to him.

Harry continued to ignore him and went into a shower cubicle. Hot steam billowed out and smirking Draco reached over and flicked the hot water switch off. Multiple colourful curses rang out and Draco rubbing his sore cheek- knowing a healthy bruise would appear later waited. A dark head slick now with water popped out of the nearest cubicle and Harry flipped him off his expression thunderous.

"Turn the water back on."

Draco flapped his wings in response; Harry pushed his wet fringe out of his eyes and glowered at him.

"Turn the water back on."

"Please."

"Turn the water back on please."

"No."

"Fucking hell Draco you're such a godamned prick!"

"I'm sorry what did you say Harry?"

"I said you're such a piece of shit."

"Didn't quite catch that."

Draco stalked over to the raven and stood in front of him, noting that he hadn't broken Harry's nose. Harry was not intimidated as they stood at the same height, but a faint flush bloomed across his cheek bones as he remembered last time. Harry bared his teeth.

"Just turn the hot water back on."

"I will once you give me some answers and an apology."

"Fine, I'm so sorry I nearly killed you. And I'm afraid I cannot give you any answers."

"Not good enough."

"Well it'll have to suffice because I cannot help you."

Then it seemed as if years of anger, tension and rivalry towards each other had controlled their next move. Draco didn't know who did first but they met in the middle. It was terribly cliché and Draco couldn't understand why it had happened- all he knew was he was incredibly attracted to Harry Potter. They broke apart; Harry licked his lips, tasting the bitter shower water and Draco, he eyed the ice blonde warily.

"You're not mind fucking with me again are you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Good because seriously, _Window_? Couldn't you have chosen a better name?"

"I wanted to give you something to think about."

"Like what?"

"That your eyes are the windows to that specific person's soul. You have beautiful eyes Harry meaning you have a beautiful soul."

Harry snorted, ignoring the compliment and Draco could see the tanned male was getting cold, he could see goosebumps on the battle scarred skin.

"Yeah ok Draco."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, as if you can see through my eyes."

"I can. I can see that there is a war going on. I can see the desolation and the pain and the anger and the hatred you see and feel. I can see you're stressed and lost and even though you're Harry Potter the Order of the Phoenix's fearless rebel leader- you're still a child. You shouldn't have to do this. You ache for someone to care for you instead of caring for everyone else. You want to be loved."

"Kiss me again. My angel."

Draco did so, his wings flaring out to wrap protectively, lovingly round the raven teen who sighed at the feeling of the soft warm feathers enveloping him. Harry's touch this time was sweet and gentle, a huge contrast to his previous bone breaking punches from before. Draco sighed as calloused fingers, softly stroked his bruised cheek and over his punctured wing.

"I'm sorry."

Draco ended the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry bit his lower lip, Draco hid a smile- it was too damn cute! Harry wrinkled his nose as he said in a small voice:

"Forgive me? **Guardian Angel**?"

Draco smiled and captured moist, blood bruised lips. He would always, always, _always_ forgive Harry.


	7. Chaos

They walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the Order for the daily morning meeting, hand in hand. Draco stood slightly behind Harry- shy, his snowy large wings twitching in agitation. Hermione being the ever organised had already rounded up the rebels, and had them seated in front of the large smooth expanse of wall they used as a chalkboard for devising plans. They made their way up to the front and Harry could see the difference in his fighters' eyes. They were shining, hopeful. So hopeful, Hermione smiled encouragingly at him from her seat near his feet- in fact they all looked on incredible from today. Clearing his throat he nudged Draco forwards. The winged blonde stared at him incredulously- it was only ever Harry/ the Leader who addressed the Order. Only him and him alone. The rest of the rebels were also surprised but Draco squared his shoulders, his wings shifting on his back- proud to be the first to ever change that specific unwritten rule. He then flared out his wings spreading them out, the tips flying up, arcing gracefully till they brushed the low ceiling. With a glowing smile- teeth, lips, eyes and all Draco said:

"It's good to be home."

Pansy Parkinson a tough medical personnel and mace user burst into very uncharacteristic tears and ran forwards and swept the blonde into a tight bone crushing hug. The Order raised the roof. Clapping and stamping their feet, whistles and cheers rang the underground.

Harry himself was overwhelmed at the response and nearly had to cover his ears at the collective tumultuous and exuberant cry of amazement and _awe._ Draco grinned at him from under the many people attempting to hug him and pat him on the back- welcoming him home. Hermione after several minutes shot a few blanks into the air. The Order regrouped, their young faces flushed with excitement, their previous grey tired forms long gone as they beamed back- Hermione had been right- _Window Phoenix_ was _Draco Malfoy_ and he had brought back the fight in his rebels. Unable to stop his own jubilant smile from speeding across his lips Harry addressed his faithful and brave band of fighters.

He could believe.

He could definitely believe in this.

"Draco Malfoy has returned from the ashes like a true Phoenix! I will stand with you all and go back on my previous beliefs- I will believe in this. Window has given us hope. How? I can see it reflected in all your faces and it's incredible. He brought us this gift by doing what windows truly do best- showing us the other side through a sheet of glass- that there's still something left to fight for. Something exists out there, magic, superpowers; call it what you will but Draco is living proof that we aren't just human. Here I was ready to face you all and tell you once again the usual- I do not believe in that hocus pocus. But I had an epiphany- for the first time in a long time I have felt happy and like there is still time to turn the tables and not only did Draco return, but he came back to us because he was not ready to die yet. He came back because he is my Guardian Angel, and we have a job to do, together. Not just Draco and I but all of you, the Order of the Phoenix- we have a job to do and so I shall now present my plan to you regarding the Invasion of Hufflepuff."

Harry took a piece of chalk from the gutter in front of the wall and quickly drew a huge sweeping diagram of where Platform 9 and ¾ stood, the sector: Hufflepuff and the area of Slytherin. He then drew several arrows on the wall, two from Slytherin to Hufflepuff, two from 9 and ¾ to Hufflepuff and three from Gryffindor to Slytherin. Harry grinned at the confused expressions on his fighters' faces.

"Do any you understand any of that? If not, good. You shouldn't."

Harry raked a huge cross through the crude diagram; he then pulled the winged blonde to stand next to him. Draco fluffed his feathers out indignantly; Harry sent him an apology with his eyes.

"Do you understand this?"

The Order was growing restless now as their leader gestured to the Phoenix Angel and his wings, Harry had never been so… _Disorganised_ or so… difficult to understand, usually the scarred raven was blunt and to the point most of his plans making sense. This was a first- probably the most interesting meeting in a long time. They waited, unsure of what to make of it.

"Neither do I. But the best part? We **will**. That's the key word. We WILL understand what we have to do. Voldemort is too cunning; he can decipher our plans before we even set them in motion. I am not a person of smarts as you all very well know. I act on reaction, skill and reflex and more importantly- _instinct_ and maybe a bit of tactic. Our 'plan' for next week's attack upon the Death Eaters and preventing the capture of Hufflepuff is… Ron."

Ron blinked his eyes wide Harry motioned him to speak.

"Er?"

"What's the first thing that comes to mind regarding the invasion, anything I don't care what it is."

"Uh…Burn stuff?"

"Okay, brainstorming ideas come on guys, give me some more!"

"Jeeps!"

"Paraffin Bombs!"

"Bear traps!"

Harry nodded to Hermione who immediately began with his discarded piece of chalk, write all the suggestions down on the wall. Finally after twenty ideas were listed Harry turned to his Order after scanning them quickly.

"Now which shall we choose?"

Draco tucked a strand of silvery blonde hair behind one ear and said quietly but enough for all to hear:

"All of them."

Harry nodded, enthusiastically- glad someone had finally caught onto his epic 'plan'. The Order looked astounded and broke into fervent chatter. Harry raised a hand for silence. He knew they had everything they needed, more than well stocked in firearms and ammunition, fuel and the like. It was time to use it.

"Draco is correct- all these fantastic ideas you've pooled, we're going to use them ALL!"

"You mean we can use the rocket launcher?"

Seamus piped up from the back and Harry nodded, the Irishman let out a whoop and hi-fived Dean Thomas. Luna's hand shot into the air next.

"You're letting us use the Drill?"

The Drill was something Arthur Weasley had created with the help of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the Weasley twins. It was a modification of a four wheel drive jeep, an armoured van and a turret gun. It was a bizarre looking vehicle and had around eight platforms on the armoured outer shell, in which one could attach various blades- chainsaws, swords etc. then these would rotate like a drill- slicing up everything in its path. They hadn't yet used the Drill because of the danger it imposed not only to the Death Eaters but to the Order themselves- it would be difficult to avoid all members if it was driven into battle; and only three people could ride it- one to drive, one to man the turret gun and the third to manage the spinning blades. But Harry knew it would be fine. He nodded and Fred gasped loudly.

"But you never let us because it's such a dangerous invention!"

"I know, but this time I will- because I know you guys are more than capable of handling it."

Fred looked as if Christmas had come early and George was positively shaking with suppressed excitement, Harry felt extremely happy- happy that his 'family' of brave fighters were so… ready. This battle would possibly be their most successful yet- Harry hoped they would come out on top.

"I love the bear traps idea. It's brutal. I say…"

Harry felt a strangely eerie smile cross his face- but in his enthusiasm it was ignored by the Order. He took the chalk from Hermione and drew another crude diagram.

"I say we take the Drill, drive it into their main forces and scatter them, Seamus bringing up the rear with the Firearms squad and just hail them with bullets. In the confusion the ground fighters and close combat lot will finish the job. Then we'll round the last of the Death Eaters up with the Drill and the Turret Jeeps towards the bear traps where they will hopefully get caught. Finally we retreat scattering gunpowder and then fire a single rocket from the Launcher and explode the place. We'll bring them ALL down."

"But… That means we'll bring half of Hufflepuff down too!"

Harry knew this and addressed Lavender Brown.

"I know. But Slytherin was taken from us because we failed to free them- because we were too lenient. Hufflepuff can only be saved if we blow half of it up- preventing ANY access into it. Only we can then get into Hufflepuff because of the underground. I know Voldemort has helicopters but we can get snipers on the skyscrapers to shoot them down. Have faith. We can save Hufflepuff this time, unlike Slytherin. We can save them. Evacuate all in the vicinity and move them to Gryffindor. We're going to win this time. But this plan needs fine tuning, Fred, George can you go off after this with any other members who have ideas and refine this idea?"

Identical nods, Harry rubbed his hands- excellent. He stretched and Draco fluffed his wings quietly. The blonde looked at him a spark of worry in his silver eyes; the Order muttered and chattered quietly amongst themselves in the background as meeting was adjourned.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to blow half of Hufflepuff up?"<p>

"Yes. Voldemort thinks my hero complex will prevent me from blowing up thousands of people's homes. He's wrong. I will and I apologise in advance to the citizens who live in the sector of Hufflepuff."

"Harry…"

"Stop it Draco. There has to be sacrifices. Remember when we originally planned to sink Slytherin down to their seventh dungeon sector? By opening the waterways and flooding the Express tunnels underneath? We didn't because we thought it would be too damaging- that it would devastate us. We realised too late that we should've done that when Slytherin was taken from us. No we must make sacrifices and out of that we will win."

"No I just wanted to say… What if You-know-who… actually attends this specific battle?"

The angel Phoenix watched as the emerald eyed male's face darken, his lips drawing into a thin line and his brows furrowed, his lightning bolt scar standing out in sharp relief against his tan skin.

"Then we'll have to fight for our fucking lives. Draco… do you remember?"

"Yes. He has one 'bodyguard'. She's called Nagini. She was the one who did me in the first time- I'll get that bitch. I'll kill her before she kills me again. Oh I'd LOVE to see the look on her face when she realises I was reborn. But You-know-who himself…? I don't know how he fights… Sorry."

Harry sat down on the floor and rested his head against the wall and sighed, he knew how Voldemort fought- like a _demon_. He had only been ten almost eleven when he had first encountered the dark conqueror and Harry had indeed fought for his life- killing the evil man's lapdog- Quirrell in the process. He had been the first major person Harry had ever killed- before they had been under trained faceless Death Eaters but Quirrell had been someone- the man who had captured Hermione's parents and the fact that he was so high up within Voldemort's army. Harry had been lucky to escape the encounter with his left arm intact- he had a long ugly protruding, roping scar from the top of his left shoulder down to his left hip. Harry knew Voldemort would not have changed his manner of attacking- it would be the same, a shotgun to the heart or a sword to the heart. He knew if Voldemort did indeed enter the fray, he would have his elite with him and yes the Order of the Phoenix would have to fight like the devil himself.

Draco crouched down and came eyelevel with the raven haired leader, Harry tilted his head to one side in question.

"There's one person we can meet who can tell us whether or not the Dark Lord is going to be present for the invasion of Hufflepuff."

"Who?"

Draco bit his lower lip and Harry had the sudden urge to kiss him again.

"Severus Snape."

It was the reaction Draco expected from the emerald eyed teen- his dark eyebrows met in the middle to form a severe 'V' shape as he scowled- hatred blossoming and radiating from every pore.

"He _killed_ Dumbledore!"

"Harry he did it because Dumbledore **asked** him to."

Harry shook his head and threw his piece of chalk back down into the stone gutter, refusing to meet the blonde angels' eyes. Draco sighed and took the livid male's face in his slender pale hands.

"Look at me."

Harry still refused to meet the probing silver eyes.

"Harry… Don't be like this."

Finally Harry met his gaze, his expression mildly sulky. Draco let go of his face and Harry felt himself missing the contact a great deal, but he ignored the idea and focused.

"I know you don't like him and I know you aren't his favourite person either but we can definitely trust him."

"I am not going to meet him. Nor are you."

Draco drew himself up to his full height and his wings expanded with it, he looked magnificent. Otherworldly, ethereal, stunning, radiant, incredible, confident, powerful, mesmerising.

Harry couldn't describe the rush of emotions that flooded through him like a coursing river through a dam, before the moment was gone and Draco with a snort and a shiver, folded his wings flush up to his back.

"I do not want to fight you again Harry, but we must see him."

Harry looked into those wide imploring silvery eyes and his resolve broke.

"Fine. But Sirius and Lupin shall come with us along with Hermione and Luna. Ron, Neville and the twins will be on standby in case anything _happens_."

Draco nodded, even though all the rebels Harry had chosen to come with on the new mission were also not Severus's most dear and favourite people in the world; but it was the only way they could meet the man peacefully- aka. Without Harry slouching the whole way being for all the world like a girl on PMS- most likely seeking out Death Eaters to vent his anger on. The only trouble was Severus, he was being held in Slytherin, under heavy lock and key- Voldemort didn't trust him and neither did the Order. But Snape knew too much about Voldemort to be released and the Order would possibly kill him if he returned. And a grouchy Harry was not pleasant- as Draco had recently found out (again). His wing still throbbed from the splinters.

"I'll go tell them then."

Harry nodded and with that Draco spread his wings fraction and glided over to where Harry's godfather and a small group of rebels sat chatting. Harry rolled his shoulders and caught Ron's eye, motioning him over the redhead cocked his head, Hermione sidled up on the raven's other side.

"Right, Hermione I am sorry for being a prick."

Hermione nodded accepting his apology without question, the trio sat down on a couple of nearby crates as Harry addressed his two closest friends aside Draco.

Hermione curled a lock of bushy brown hair round her finger, she frowned lightly and Ron was concentrating equally hard. Harry watched them carefully.

"You-Know-Who's definitely something other than human Harry. I remember your third encounter with him- you gave him a life threatening wound from a crossbow. I saw it hit him in the chest- it punctured a lung and when you fired the second bolt I swore he died. Harry, Draco's right we must see Snape."

"What do you think he is though Hermione?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Right, you've been analysing all the members of the Order with the book Dumbledore left you? What have you found?"

Hermione shifted on her crate as she pulled out her notepad and began flicking through it. Ron scratched his nose and peered over her shoulder. Finally she stopped on Draco's page.

"Well since _Window_ returned I did many tests and if my calculations are correct Draco Malfoy is the descendant- direct descendant mind you, of a Phoenix and a Dragon. These two combine to create a being called a Guardian Angel. This is why he can basically 'reincarnate' every time he dies until he chooses not to or is too old to do so. I believe every time he does die it shortens his real lifespan when he returns so he cannot go round 'dying' carelessly if he doesn't want to die for real at the age of twenty."

"What do you mean **dying carelessly**?"

Ron stared at the girl avidly, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is that Draco Malfoy never actually died, his body shuts down and places him into a coma- the kind Dragons used to slip into when recovering from a harsh battle- a Healing Coma. But he can only awaken or return to life when his body is burned."

Ron looked alarmed, Hermione patted him on the shoulder, Harry chewed on his thumbnail- this was interesting and possibly accurate if not completely true- Dumbledore had started this research and now Hermione was completing it for him. He trusted them both and because he didn't own such brains like Hermione he could only rely on her to be correct.

"This allows him to reconstruct and reform and return to his original state before he died. If this helps, like a computer rebooting from its previous save point or back up point."

Harry nodded, moving over to sit on the clever teen's other side and peered over her shoulder too, she flipped through the notepad again and stopped on Luna. There were graphs and calculations, numbers and notes scrawled everywhere and Harry was pleased to admit he couldn't understand one bit of it.

"Luna Lovegood is the descendant of a Thestral."

"A what?"

"A Thestral Ronald, a Thestral is a giant winged skeletal black horse that could only be seen when the person has witnessed death. They thrive off blood and death and are a bit on the odd side- morbid yes but how else can you explain Luna's bloodthirsty ways? They are very misunderstood and are extremely loyal. Now…"

A huge ripple went through the pad as Hermione searched for another person.

"Neville Longbottom, the descendant of Demiguise. A shy creature that could render itself invisible. Ronald Weasley or for this matter the whole Weasley family are direct descendants of… Chimaeras. Fierce, brave and strong. I am a Centaur, you Harry…"

Hermione flipped through several more pages to show that the raven leader had a whole section dedicated to him, thousands of complicated formula and finally at the end- a question mark in bold. Harry stared at it and Hermione looked apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know what you are… But if it makes you feel any better I've come up with three possibilities: Reaper which is a Thestral and Basilisk mix, an Angel of some kind which always has to include either Phoenix or Dragon and any other beast. Finally you could be… a Nundu."

"A Nun- what?"

"A Nundu… It was a very rare beast in its own day- a giant leopard-like creature who spelt death wherever it went. I'm sorry Harry! But I've been looking into the prophecy that Dumbledore left me and… It predicts you are Voldemort's equal correct? This also predicts the ending could go three ways- you defeat him and ultimately become the next Dark Lord. Or you kill him and everyone is free forever; as we hope. Lastly it could be you're the one who dies."

Harry nodded, digesting this new information, in his opinion he really didn't give a flying rat's arse what he was descended from, it was the prophecy he had been waiting for- he just knew Hermione would bring it up. Ron scratched his ear and looked at Harry.

"We have to win."

"I know Ron, I know- this has been going on for far too long and we **have** to end this. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How can you explain why Draco has _wings_ now?"

"Good question, I've been wondering about that myself- there is only one conclusion- the Prophecy is: _'As the seventh month wanes a challenger to the Darkness will come to be and the Lord will seek him as an equal with unknown power… No two opposites can live in harmony and exist naturally... But as the multi-ending climax draws near, flight will guide one and death is mans' next great adventure.'_ Draco is your Guardian Angel."

Harry stared at her and Hermione shut her pad with a note of finality. Ron had blanked out already, his blue eyes glazed over, drooling slightly- Hermione smacked him with the pad.

"We had breakfast two hours ago!"

"I can't help it! Something smells so good… Like…"

Harry sniffed the air, Ron was right, it smelt very sweet…!

!

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Harry roared and ducked behind his crate and covered his ears as best as he could; the explosion wracked Platform 9 and ¾ to the core, storms of dust sprinkled down upon them and debris flew, the echoing affect of the underground enhancing the incredible roaring bang. Harry uncovered his ears after the ringing stopped, feeling extremely disorientated and light-headed. He cautiously poked his head out from behind the crate, many of the Order had managed to find cover- but Harry as he had suspected realised the bomb wasn't meant to actually kill, but to bring down their HQ. But a couple of his rebels, lay twitching, blood staining their clothes fast- Sirius Black was one of them.

"Fucking godamned Sugar bombs!"

Seamus spat as he crawled over to rest next to Harry, the raven saw the Irishman had a broken leg from the force of the explosion, setting his jaw Harry; saw Draco skimming over to him, his snowy white wings peppered with dust and blood as they allowed the blonde to glide over. He turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Take all the wounded now! Take them to Gryffindor with the twins, Creevey brothers, Lupin, Parkinson, Zabini and Abbot! I'll round up those who can still fight and give you time."

Hermione nodded and hurried over to help Padma Patil who had pieces of shrapnel in her side, Ron helped Seamus up and began making his way down to the Express platform. Harry pulled out his handgun and fired it at the fire bell- the ringing sounded high, alarmed and clear- the sprinklers whooshed on, and Harry fired another shot, into the gaping hole into the ceiling where he could see their enemy gathering, the clear blue sky haloing them in strange mockery. His Order grouped, behind him, their own weapons at the ready, Luna held both her corkscrew and weed hacker blades, Neville was sporting a bad cut on his shoulder and Dean Thomas stood with Lavender Brown, their faces pale. Sirius limped up, his face covered in his own dark red blood and Harry looked at him warningly.

"Sirius, go with the others to Gryffindor."

They were getting soaked now, the sprinklers hissing frantically, the alarm bells all screaming, the red and white emergency lights flashing dizzyingly. Sirius shook his head, drawing his gun.

"Sirius!"

"AHA! CAUGHT LIKE LITTLE MICE IN YOUR MICEY HOLE!"

Bellatrix Lestrange was back.

Her hoard of Death Eaters, Harry didn't recognise- their… 'Uniform' was different and Harry realised with a sinking feeling that this was Voldemort's elite force. Shit. Draco shifted beside him his pale face drawn and his expression cold and unfeeling.

Double shit.

Harry stepped forwards out of the spray of the sprinklers and stood under the open sky to look up at their enemy. Bellatrix laughed loudly her voice was as piercing and as twisted as ever as she cackled.

"Look! Mouse has come to finally play with the Cats! Hello Potter! Did you like our surprise visit?"

Harry ignored the taunting and clicked his gun as he reloaded. Behind him the Order of the Phoenix fell into half battle stance and half ready to flee if necessary. Harry felt the distant rumble of the Hogwarts Express trundling away from Platform 9 and ¾, he gave an inward smile- the wounded were safe. But he didn't know if who he had with him now would survive. Draco came to stand proudly next to him, his back arrow straight, his wings displayed in all their glory. Bellatrix quietened.

"When I shoot at her, the gunpowder is over near the entrance of the Express. Set it on fire. Demolish this place. We will flee. We will take all the armoured jeeps on the second floor and the Drill."

Draco nodded and Luna, who had been near enough to hear, passed the message on. Harry returned his attention to Bellatrix who was studying Draco with an expression torn between horror and confusion. Harry lifted his gun to point it at her. Instantly several clicks were heard and all Harry could see were several barrels of rifles pointing down at him in return.

"Pull the trigger boy and you get blown to pieces! I dare you!"

Bellatrix's scathing voice cracked out like a whiplash and Harry remembered how much that whip hurt. Smirking Harry pulled the trigger, as he did so the second explosion rocked out, rumbling and burning, the raven gasped as the heat passed over him, but the smoke gave him a cover as he and his Order fought their way to their only escape. Up. It had been a dangerous idea to blow up the gunpowder but it was their only choice and Harry coughed as they reached the vehicles. Luna was already in the Drill, chainsaws fixed to the platforms already, Parvati manned the gun turret and Dean at the wheel. Harry hopped into a jeep near the front, Lavender Brown nodded to him from the drivers' seat. Draco stood near the exit.

"When this door opens, open fire like no tomorrow!"

With that the blonde hit the switch and the doors opened slowly, sunlight blinded them and they were met with the Death Eaters.

"FIRE!"

The Drill shot out first, chainsaws whirring, bullets searing through the cloudless sky, shocked cries erupted as the strange vehicle careened into the dark ranks and with a screech of tyres the rest of the armoured fleet followed. Harry ducked low as he dodged a sticking bomb, he kept his finger on the trigger as the machine gun rattled out thousands of bullets a second.

"TO GRYFFINDOR! FLEE TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry yelled, grabbing a Death Eater by the collar and the Drill sped by, Luna laughing as one of her chainsaws cut the man's head off. Harry let go of the body in disgust. It was chaotic and Harry could see that though this was a desperate attempt to escape, it was working, out of all 15 jeeps only 3 remained as they fought through the ranks of Death Eaters. Harry watched as Draco's jeep was blown to smithereens.

Screaming at Lavender to get over to the wreckage, Harry blasted a hole with a well placed hand grenade through a line of Death Eaters with their own machine guns, which were trained on him. Harry cringed at the sound of the metal pellets rattling the armoured hide of the jeep. They reached the wrecked car- one of the rebels- a young boy Harry never knew personally but knew Hermione did lay there, his neck at an awkward angle. His eyes sightless. Harry cast about frantically for Draco, he screeched as a stray bullet hit him in the shoulder. A harsh war cry emitted from above and Harry looked up to see Draco rocketing down from the sky- his wings ablaze in gold and red fire, eyes burning with bloodlust and rage, his white blonde hair whipping about like an unearthly halo, in his hand a single flash bomb.

"DIE!"

Draco snarled and he dropped it right into the centre of the battle. Harry pushed the now unconscious Lavender out of the drivers' seat into the passenger and took over the jeep. The battered vehicle roared forwards and out of the fray, knocking aside various enemies as the raven drove recklessly through the abandoned streets of the Platform. The third bomb was devastating. It lived up to its name, sparks flashed and white smoke billowed out and more screams resounded. The leader of the Order could only hope Bellatrix had been caught in the blaze. The flashes grew more violent as the bomb reached its terrifying climax.

Harry could see in his rear view mirror that Draco had escaped and was currently flying fast and low behind them. Finally they stopped on the outskirts of Ravenclaw when the jeep ran out of fuel. Blackened and singed- Harry got out of the car and lent against a scarred building wall. Draco skimmed over, looking worse for wear, Harry expected him to stop but the blonde did not and instead crashed straight into the green eyed male. Grunting in pain Harry looked up into the blonde angel's silver eyes and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.


	8. Master Death

Harry rolled his shoulders experimenting, the bullet wound hurt like a bitch but he would live. He always did, he HAD to live for them because if he was lost then they would lose and Hogwarts would be gone forever under the tyranny of Voldemort. But that was rather morbid, the rest of his Order had all made it back in one piece to Gryffindor and Harry was glad to announce that they hadn't lost many- only five brave souls, who had now departed and were being burnt on funeral pyres like the heroes they were. Hermione next to him, wiped her eyes for the little boy she had mentored who had died, as Harry explained their next course of action.

"I don't know how Voldemort found us (violent flinches and a few gasps as he uttered the name), Platform 9 and ¾ was incredibly well hidden and guarded but I guess we underestimated them. We have many wounded but what has been wounded is not our pride, not our emotions and feelings just our physical beings which will heal- Remember this Voldemort can NEVER take away our will to fight (Hearty and yet tired cheers rang at this statement). But we do not need to panic- Gryffindor is heavily protected more so than our dear Platform. Voldemort cannot enter and that is enough for now as we must all recuperate and heal. Moody and the Gryffindor team will patrol frequently and I expect we will have some news soon on the invading Death Eaters who felled the Platform."

Harry sat down heavily on a stool, watching his rebels cluster in groups on the floor, on boxes or crates of Gryffindor underground station. Madam Pomfrey and her band of medical aid bustled round giving out bowls of soup and binding wounds- Lavender Brown lay next to Padma Patil as they slowly came to their expressions mildly cross eyed and rather confused. Draco was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach; his wings had reverted back to their original snowy white. Harry stroked one of them gently. They were slightly warm but mostly cool to touch.

"Your wings… they're okay."

"Why shouldn't they be?"

"Well they were on fire."

"Really!"

Draco sat up to check them, his face distorted into a comical expression of surprise and horror. Harry snorted quietly.

"They were on fire when you dropped that flash bomb."

"Shit,"

Draco fanned his wings frantically- his expression still surprised and slightly in awe at the thought. Harry didn't understand why the blonde was reacting in this manner. The angel stroked one before flopping back into his original position on his stomach and he peered up into Harry's face.

"Draco it's not that important anymore, the fire is gone now."

Draco shook his head and his emotions calmed marginally and a small smile bled over his lips. Harry couldn't help it and leant over and kissed him quickly. Draco responded by pecking him on the nose, Harry snorted and pulled the teen up and tickled his ribs- Draco squealed and struggled to get away and Harry was merciless. Finally gasping for breath Draco informed his leader:

"It** is** important. Hermione told me if my wings were ever to react in some way and I guess this 'set on fire' thing counts, it means they are learning."

"Learning?"

Draco shrugged and accepted a bowl of soup from Madam Pomfrey as she bustled past, Harry declined, but quailed as she pinned him with a fierce look.

"Make sure he eats it."

The medical head ordered Draco who nodded, taking the second bowl for his stubborn leader and lover. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Learning Draco?"

"Yeah, it means they are adapting to who I am and in this case when my jeep exploded into flames, my wings sort of reacted and absorbed the heat and I guess that's what set them on fire. They were protecting me, because they know I'm a magnet for danger."

Harry nodded and took a small sip of the soup, vegetable and it was scalding hot. He drank it anyway. Draco fluffed his wings.

"We still have to get to Severus. Even if we can't go with our original 'Blow up' Hufflepuff plan- he can still tell us whether or not You-know-who will be present at his invasion."

Harry nodded, despite the disruption in their plans Draco was right, but Harry had a feeling if Voldemort was indeed in attendance, Harry would have to end the war right there and then. No excuses, Harry knew everyone wanted the war to be over, it was too long and so painful and Harry knew even if he wasn't prepared- he would have to finish it in this next battle. He scratched his nose, wondering how the hell he would manage that. Draco seemed to have picked up on his train of thought and tossed him his spoon- it was worn metal and slightly warm.

"Bend it."

Harry did so, Draco rolled his eyes and took the warped spoon back from the raven and bent it back to its original state. He gave Harry the spoon once more.

"Bend it."

Harry frowned at him, gripping both ends of the metal utensil preparing to fold it in half again. Draco shook his head.

"With your mind, bend it with your mind."

Sitting back Draco watched as Harry did as he was told, holding the spoon in front of him his green eyes narrowed in concentration. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, Harry resurfaced and tilted his head to one side in question.

"Harness the magic around you Harry; I know you can feel it. I know you've always been able to feel it so don't try pulling any bullshit over me. Now bend the spoon."

Harry bared his teeth in a silent snarl at the angel who stared back blankly and stubbornly. Re-focusing Harry tightened his grip on the spoon and envisioned it bending, he definitely could feel the energy swirling in the air about him but he couldn't catch a hold on it, it kept slipping away like water. Draco reached forwards and placed his hand around the raven's which gripped the metal and the spoon bent. Harry dropped it in shock and stared at it in bewilderment, before gazing up into Draco's expressionless steel grey eyes. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats until the blonde's face broke into a triumphant smile.

"Congratulations."

Draco murmured and he picked the bowed spoon up and handed Harry one of his feathers, an old one which had fallen out.

"Incinerate it. Then come find me when you're done and bring the ashes with you."

Harry didn't understand why one minute Draco was normal as can be and then suddenly going all ancient spirits and hocus pocus master on him. Shrugging Harry set to work, relaxing into a comfortable sitting position he glared at the feather- willing it to burn. He didn't understand the angel sometimes. He shivered, remembering the rush of power that flooded him when Draco had touched him helping him bend the spoon. Now uncomfortably aroused Harry mentally berated himself and if possible stared with more passion than he ever had at an object.

Burn it huh?

Harry narrowed his eyes- he could do that.

* * *

><p>Draco turned as the leader of the Order approached him, in his hand he gripped a fine silvery powdery substance, and Draco raised a slender ice blonde brow and wordlessly handed Harry another of his feathers.<p>

"Show me how you did it."

Harry took it with a small faraway smile and with a snap of his fingers the feather was set alight. Draco whistled quietly, he picked up a small pebble and lobbed it over the bent heads of the recuperating rebels. It struck Hermione on the shoulder. She came over, dragging Ron and Sirius tailing them.

"Do it again."

Draco gave him another feather and Harry mildly wondered if Draco was moulting, Hermione looked confused as did Ron, Sirius however seemed to know what was going on and he smiled proudly at Harry who sighed and snapped his fingers again, the feather flashed up into a blaze of fire and fizzled out to the same glittery silver ash. Hermione clapped her hands with joy and Ron was awestruck.

"Blimey Harry!"

"Oh this is fantastic! Harry can you tell us how you did it?"

Harry cocked his head to one side and smiled properly for the first time in days- sure he had smiled before but none were as dazzling and light hearted and truly happy as this one now. Draco shifted his wings and folded them up with a snap after stretching them.

"I just somehow connected with the energy round me and now I can convert it into what I want it to do. I can pretty much do anything with this magic I guess; as long as I have the target or object or person in front of me."

Hermione nodded scribbling down notes incredibly fast, Ron was still gaping, and Draco snorted and closed the redheads' mouth for him. Ron sent him a withering look and Draco stuck his tongue out childishly, the Weasley snorted. Sirius was standing quietly nearby smiling, his dark eyes shining in pride.

"So you can connect with particles on a physical level and bend them to your will?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione nodded thoughtfully and wrote something else down, she then closed he notepad with a sigh and curled a lock of bushy brown hair round her ear.

"You're a Reaper Harry. But not the Thestral and Basilisk mix I originally thought you'd be."

Hermione announced and Draco knew and Harry saw it and he knew Sirius knew also.

"What are you hiding from me?"

He demanded and Sirius and Draco shared a mirrored look and his godfather spoke first, his shaggy black hair tied back in a high ponytail.

"I should've told you this much earlier Harry, sorry, we've kept you in the dark for so long about it."

Increasingly frustrated Harry tapped his foot patiently.

"You are the descendant of Death himself."

Stunned Harry looked for an explanation, one that would further enlighten him to his revelation. Draco looked Harry in the eye.

"What we mean is, you're like a bee, only one stinger, only one use. When that bee stings it dies instantly afterwards."

Harry stared so he was disposable? The war would end with him having to die? _Multi-climax ending_… He said nothing and turned on his heel and strode off- yes he would go see Severus Snape soon. Alone. He knew this man would have ALL the answers for him, everything he ever would need. And he would do it alone; no one else could come with him lest he endanger their lives.

No one followed him and Harry was glad but at the same time he could feel their eyes following him, most potent of all was the icy blonde's silver eyes burning at the back of his neck, the message was clear:

**Coward.**

Harry had half a mind to whip round and make Draco submit to him but he didn't he kept walking and the accusation still burned clearly:

_Coward, you coward Harry Potter. Don't you DARE run away from this._

* * *

><p>Harry smiled grimly as one of the Elite forces of Voldemort fell, dropping silently at his feet- dead. Moody had reported to him that those who had initially bombed the Platform first were definitely the ultimate forces. <em>So much for amazing<em>… Harry mused as he pulled the long switchblade out of the man's neck, he gripped the handle tightly and with a small pocket mirror borrowed from Lavender used it to peek round corners.

Voldemort did not hide like the Order, he made his presence and base known. It was a large building in the centre of Slytherin; Harry had only made it in due to secret passage ways. No one was coming; he strained his ears for anything else, nothing. He was close now, the protection was getting heavier. Harry saw a huge metal door ahead and sighed, and drew out a set of throwing knives. Now he would wait, on second thoughts, Harry measured the distance of the floor to the ceiling- grunting he jumped up and caught the main gas or sewage pipe and swung upwards, clinging to it like a bat to the roof of a cave. This was better lest one came up behind him. He waited for several minutes; feeling bored as not a soul trickled by. Finally voices and the metal door groaned open, hissing Harry saw two burly men- Crabbe and Goyle senior- he knew their sons from the old, Draco had killed Crabbe junior in the Flash bomb fire and Goyle junior was missing in action also possibly dead.

Time to reap in some souls and tally the points. Harry pulled out two of his largest and deadliest knives, holding on with his legs to the pipe, let his torso swing down and with the momentum threw both knives from his upside down position, one struck Goyle in the midriff and the other sank hard and true into the middle of Crabbe's forehead. He dropped like a stone, dropping down cat like and before the enemy could react- Harry raised a hand finding the energy and connected; and located his target, then clenched his hand into a fist. Goyle choked in a grotesque manner and also sank to the ground with a soft thud. Harry shuddered he hated this kind of magic- the kind that allowed him to do what he liked to another's body- be it ripping out all their blood cells, rupturing their stomach and other organs or like in this case- crushing a windpipe. But it was useful. Deadly useful and incredibly creative and perfect for assassination or infiltration. The door was still open and Harry pulled his switchblade out, and crept cautiously through- several cells were lining the walls. He recognised some faces- Ollivander the strange man who used to claim he could make something called magic wands. Bile rose in the emerald eyed male's throat as he saw the decaying body of Narcissa Malfoy- how did he know? The locket round her neck was open- a dirty picture of Lucius and Draco just visible within.

Severus Snape sat in his cell quietly, not looking at anyone- however he looked up as Harry approached and his eyes widened.

"Potter?"

His voice was a hoarse whisper his dark black eyes widening, Harry nodded and locked his gaze on the metal bars and with a wrenching cry the bars on the door bent outwards creating a large gap. Harry released the magic exhausted and Snape was regarding him curiously with a mix of alarm and trepidation. Harry held out his hand to the man he despised. Snape did not take his hand and merely sat there defiantly.

"Come on."

"Why are you doing this Potter?"

"Because I have something to ask you."

"Ask me now and then leave me to rot peacefully."

"No."

Snape took a deep breath as if to calm himself, he pinned Harry with a loathsome expression. Harry returned it and Snape flinched a little, Harry knew the effect his eyes made on people, the result was rather frightening- blazing green eyes hardening as they bored holes into your mind. The prisoner crossed his arms and gave the Order leader a once over.

"Respecting elders still doesn't seem to apply to you. As always you are beyond regard of rules and manners."

"I have more authority than any adult in the Order."

Surprise flitted across Snape's face- apparently he had not heard that the Order of the Phoenix after Dumbledore's death had appointed Harry Potter as their new leader. The pallid and skeleton thin man rose to his feet dusting his filthy attire off- not that it made any difference and stepped through the gap in the cell bars that once detained him.

"Fine, but what will I be if you take me back _there_?"

Harry pinned him with a steady look, pulling out another blade as he did so.

"Who said I was taking you back to the Order? Maybe I'm just setting you free because you are no side. You might have killed Dumbledore but you had no choice."

They passed through the large heavy metal door; Harry shut it after depositing the bodies of Crabbe and Goyle into Snape's useless cell. Harry passed the greasy haired man his knife.

"Please tell me you can still defend yourself in this state."

"I take offense in that Potter."

Snape sniffed, his hooked nose giving him an air of haughty disdain. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. This was no time to be joking around or lying this was real and it could possibly end up with them getting caught or killed.

"Is Voldemort going to be present at the Invasion of Hufflepuff? And no lying, you saw what I can do and I will not hesitate to use it to force the truth out of you."

"Yes."

Harry cursed and Snape snorted they rounded a corner, keeping low and in the shadows.

"Does that not agree with Perfect Potter's marvellous plans?"

Harry raised his blade threateningly at Snape the man just laughed quietly his dank and filthy hair swinging about his face. It seemed the man had gotten over his initial fear of Harry.

"Still that ugly temper of yours I see."

Harry rolled his eyes, the Invasion of Hufflepuff was now definitely the Order's final battle it was either they would win or they would lose. Harry hoped they would be the winners. He had to be the victor- they were so nearly there but they were all so tired. They had to heal up and recuperate… But if they spent time doing that they would've already lost. The finale had come too quickly and Harry flung one of his throwing knives hard in a savage manner, Snape started to complain once more about his temper but then actually looked impressed as Harry felled a guard who stood just round the next corner. Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape who pointedly ignored him.

However they weren't so lucky. A patrol of several and one immediately sounded the alarm Harry swore. Surrounded, Harry waited, knowing better than to take them all on at once lest he kill himself; Snape was tenser than a coiled snake about to strike. A low hissing laugh and the ranks parted for a slight olive skinned woman with slanted eyes in a strange hazel colour that almost seemed amber, her dark hair was held up by dangerous looking hairpins and in the waistband of her hip sash was a large metal fan.

She carried a staff with two ivory prongs on the end.

Harry had never seen her before but it was obvious who she was:

Nagini.

Harry felt his hackles rising and Snape was faltering. No time to back down now. Harry needed something bigger than his switchblade to fight Nagini. The nearest guard howled as Harry connected with his bones, he was dead before the first set was ripped out of his body- Harry nearly gagged and the spine emerged, Harry yanked it out- spraying blood everywhere. Many were backing away now and Nagini watched with those crazy eyes of hers a small smile playing on her lips. Harry finished- the spine was the handle and the ribcage and thigh bones had been re arranged to create a great curved blade at the end- a scythe. Harry found it ironic as a reaper he should have a scythe. The white was bathed still with blood and Harry was disgusted with how it felt on his skin.

"I see… the Dark Lord will be interested to hear of this."

Nagini turned to leave and Harry couldn't let her escape with his secret- Voldemort could not find out his mastery of this kind of magic both dark and light. She stopped as he swung the bone scythe forwards hooking the blade in front of her and stopping just before the blade came in contact with her head. Harry didn't know why he spared her. She turned her head slowly and Harry stared horrified, she could turn her head 360 degrees without turning her body.

"Are you threatening me?"

Harry nodded, not saying anything and she smiled her teeth were all pointy. It was ugly and barbaric. Snape was quivering next to him and Harry hoped he was ready for a battle.

"Yes. I am."

Harry confirmed and swung the scythe, Snape ducked and the two nearest had their heads neatly sliced off. Nagini laughed and said:

"Off with their heads!"

Harry snarled at her, the probe striking hard and true- Harry as a child had loved _Alice and Wonderland _and she was mocking him. He was no Red Queen. Snape had already disembowelled another man- Harry was impressed- the adrenalin, bid for freedom and the hatred for Voldemort's elite probably fuelled Snape's skill and strength. Harry blinked stars as one with an ugly face slipped past his defence and punched him in the gut then the face; the raven deflected some of the blows but his opponent was good- fast and strong. With a roar Harry found an opening and swung the bone scythe and the enemy was thrown back, Harry pushed forwards and throttled his aggressor against the wall. Finally growing tired of his pathetic struggles Harry put the man out of his misery.

Nagini stood at the far end of the hall flanked by the three remaining Death Eaters; the emerald eyed leader squinted at them through his slowly blackening eye and swore as they left. There was an alarm now. Harry could see no other way, grabbing Snape they tore through the maze of corridors, down stairs and bowling through startled Death Eaters as they careened past- the raven at times resorting to cutting them out of the way with the scythe. Harry skidded to a halt as the gates out of the building car lot were closing. Barbed wire and electric fences doubled the lockdown and something else- something darker like a force field- magic. Death Eaters were slowly filtering out behind them.

"I hope you have a plan Potter."

Snape panted in his ear and Harry shook his head. Snape cursed as he looked up the high walls and Harry could hear the volts of electricity speeding and hissing and crackling along the fence. It was worth a try. Nagini strolled casually through the ranks of rifles trained on them, her two pronged staff held in an iron grip her step panther light.

"You nearly killed Bella. The Dark lord is not happy with this. But she is recovered now. But you took her arm. I cannot forgive that- you caused my master pain. I need to eradicate all who try harming him, and causing him pain. Harry Potter is a bee. He is a bee to my master- a little stinging threat in his side. And little insects must be squashed out!"

She sprang forwards her strange weapon held forwards like a spear- Harry couldn't take any chances with it as it could be poisoned. He parried the blow with the hilt of the scythe, she hissed at him, reminding him eerily of an angry snake and jabbed at him again; the strange stabbing motion of heron's as they speared fish on their sharp beaks. She was pushing him away from the gates and towards the building again and Harry couldn't have that, whirling the curved blade round him he spun round her, clipping her ankle as he did, to stand in front of Snape who was still observing the gates- trying to find an opening to escape through. Harry was exhausted and he needed to escape, he would just have to try. Stepping away from her attack he made contact with the raw electricity, groaning slightly at the vicious pain that momentarily sliced through him. Cringing Harry gripped the wire of the fence and now he was part of the circuit- he could feel the electricity shimmering across the surfaces of his skin, a collective murmur of surprise as he did not frazzle to death. Clicks as rifles were loaded. Nagini prowled forwards. They waited. Harry could see now how Draco was bested by Nagini- the blonde had never been one for waiting.

Harry felt a bead of sweat hiss and a small spark snapped on his skin as it evaporated the tension built. She sprang forwards like lightning and Harry with a pain yell released the current, drawing it out of the fence, into his body and channelling it into a directed beam at Nagini herself. She cursed as it missed her by a fraction but it caused her to stagger and lose balance. With a final surge of energy Harry gathered the remaining electric power that crackled in the air to concentrate it and blast a hole in the fence, wall and gates- the light that emitted was blinding. Snape wasted no time and with a surprisingly strong hand grabbed the Order leader by the arm and pulled him through the gap, the cloud of dust that rumbled up covering their tracks as they disappeared down a secret passage that led safely out of Slytherin.

Useless and delayed gun fire exploded out behind them, but their targets were never found.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and stretched, he realised he was in his sleeping bag- propping up on one elbow he looked round- Sirius and Snape sat bickering in the corner nearby and Draco sat at the foot of his sack his pale features set in what looked like a lecture was in order. Groaning Harry waved a hand at him, commanding him to start. Draco waited until he sat up fully.<p>

"Good morning. Ron, George and Fred found you passed out on the 5th sector of Gryffindor with Severus hauling your arse along. They brought you back here last night."

Harry nodded, stretching his neck muscles and shoulders. Draco continued his expression still unyielding.

"You used magic when they could clearly all see you."

"Yes I did."

"Don't you think for one second that now You-Know-Who KNOWS! He knows you can do this Harry! He knows how good you are at it, how strong you are how amazing you are at wielding magic!"

Harry shrugged the old fart was going to have to figure it out somehow. Draco was wringing his hands now.

"Now he'll be even worse than the fucking devil! Not only did we nearly kill godamn Lestrange but nearly that bitch Nagini too! Hell! Oh fuck it! Shit!"

Harry felt if Draco was speaking in swear words only it meant he was very hysterical indeed. The blonde stopped fisting his platinum hair and swore some more. Harry waited until he calmed down.

"Better?"

"Loads. Now, you do realise that this is a problem?"

"Why Draco?"

"Because! You know magic and you're bloody good at it- mastering it within a day which is supposed to be impossible. He's going to kill you Harry."

Harry snorted.

"Everyone knows that."

Draco wasn't feeling humorous today and he frowned.

"That's not funny. I'm serious, he will kill you Harry- now that he knows this, he possibly knows magic beyond yours and will use it."

Harry shrugged, feeling accomplished that he had escaped once more from under Voldemorts' nose and even had Snape with him.

"Then I'll just have to kill him before he kills me."

Draco sighed his wings rustled gently and Harry reached out to stroke one. Draco cast a disgusted look at the bone scythe that lay nearby.

"Nice antique Harry. Really, where the fuck did you get that?"

"You won't like it."

"Tell me."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, just tell me."

"I made it."

"… Made it?"

"Yeah with some random Death Eater's spine, ribcage and thigh bones. I used magic."

The colour drained from Draco's face a little. He put a hand up in front of his mouth as if to contain bile.

"Fuck."

He scrambled to his feet and left fast, his wings lightly spread to allow him to hover a few inches off the ground as he skimmed away. Harry sighed, Sirius and Snape came over and sat in Draco's vacated seat. Sirius was pissed and Snape looked no better.

"I was talking to this (Sirius jerked his head to Snape) and he said that you-know-who would be present at Hufflepuff."

Harry nodded and Sirius swore, Snape smiled smugly at his old rival and Sirius growled.

"I want to know everything, no lying; you could possibly become our prisoner."

Harry informed the freed prisoner and Snape scratched his nose- the raven noticed he had washed up and had new clothes- looked much cleaner and less… hostile. Snape pursed his lips and angled his head towards Sirius.

"Not with him listening."

Harry nodded and Sirius left looking betrayed, Harry located a clean shirt and dragged it over his head, he motioned for Snape to start speaking.

"The Dark Lord will be present at the invasion of Hufflepuff, he believes it will cause you to draw you and your whole order out into the open so he can try out his new weapon on you all. Whilst successfully eradicating the lot of you."

Harry nodded.

"I am the direct descendant of death right?"

"Yes."

"What does this mean?"

Snape thought, Harry could still tell the man did not favour their little chat and was still loathing him dearly. Harry returned the feelings- not liking this close manner that they had to converse in.

"It means Potter that when the prophecy says this has multiple endings- it is true. Dumbledore confided in me that he had predicted how this war would end before his death."

"And that is?"

"Ask your Guardian Angel."

"What the fuck?"

"Language Potter. That is all I can tell you."

"Then my rescuing you was a bloody waste of time."

"Hm that may be so. But I can tell you one more thing that you may find interesting: He who must not be named has four things- a Basilisk, a Reaper, a Dragon and a Dementor. I think you know by now that the Basilisk is Nagini. But he has three more, kill those four and you can kill him."

Harry blinked what?

"Why do I have to kill them first?"

"Because he cannot die. He's made a contract with each a magical one- I don't know who the Reaper, Dragon or the Dementor is but kill them and the contract ends and he will die- because if you attempt to kill him before them, he will still live. I believe this magic allows him to sap life and strength from them to support him; which is why he is stronger than an average human, smarter, faster- he's almost invincible. But I figured it out."

Harry nodded. So he would have to find the three people that were the Dragon, the Reaper and the Dementor who acted as Voldemort's life support.

Then it hit him hard and Harry staggered as he got to his feet.

Three ways.

The war would end in three ways:

One: Voldemort would die.

Two: Harry himself would have to die also.

Three: His Guardian Angel would also be sacrificed.

Draco.


	9. Through My Eyes

Harry growled as the line of needles quivered and then fell, tired he dropped the connection and Draco stood, leaning up against the wall, his expression exasperated.

"Again Harry, you're faltering. The Invasion is TOMORROW! We HAVE to do this! I know you aren't ready but no one is. The Order isn't prepared and we're trying! Now do it again."

Harry pissed, connected with the pile of long needles in front of him and levitated them. But the magic quivered and broke. Harry frustrated asked for a break but Draco shook his head.

"No. you need to build your stamina."

"I've held these things up for more than an hour!"

"I don't care; your record is approximately fifteen minutes."

"Fuck you."

Draco shrugged, he couldn't use magic, he could only help Harry. Pushing off from the wall Draco placed a hand on Harry's trembling shoulder as he tried to raise the needles off the ground to eye level again. They shot up immediately and Harry glowered at him, Draco swallowed.

"We need to establish a connection, one that allows me to channel my energy without physical contact."

"How the hell do we do that?"

Draco shrugged and removed his hand, Harry gasped as the energy left him and the needles pinged as they hit the floor in a messy clatter. Wiping the sweat from his face Harry sat down tiredly. Draco certainly had put him through his paces this morning- making him do all sorts of 'tricks'. The ice blonde said nothing and sat down next to him. Then after a pause he said:

"Five minutes, then you'll show me what you can do against an opponent with magic and a weapon in close combat."

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know how it had happened, one moment Harry had charged at him, with a swift arcing kick to his head, followed instantly with a blade whose composition was of molten metal. Draco had dodged it but it was impressive nonetheless; Harry had stopped the magic that changed the blade and had just been about to aim a punch laced with icicles- courtesy of the sweat on his skin at the blonde when Draco with a sweep of his wings knocked the leader of the Order to the floor. Harry blinked in surprise and was even more so as his lap was filled by Draco who straddled him a strange look in his silver eyes.<p>

"Draco?"

The blonde moaned quietly, his lower lip caught in his teeth as he bit down on it to muffle the sound. Harry frowned- concerned. Draco hissed and then leant forwards to capture his lips in a bruising and needy kiss. Harry felt his blood ignite on fire and he slid his hands into the soft feathered wings. Draco moaned again, his hips jerking into Harry's. The kiss was broken and Draco stared down at his leader lustily. His lips stained a sexy flushed pink from the kiss, his hair and feathers ruffled slightly in his eagerness.

"You don't know how hot it gets me to watch you do this."

Harry growled a challenge and Draco rose to it magnificently, his snowy angel wings curved up proudly and he dominated the kiss, his hands roaming everywhere from Harry's messy black hair down to his taut abdominals to his hard hot cock. Harry groaned at the friction and Draco smirked and yanked off his clothing, his own erection was pale and weeping. Harry pushed the angel back and without second thought kissed the tip of Draco's dick, raising an eyebrow at the moan and the way it bobbed as the blonde shifted. Harry gripped the blonde by the hips and gave a long wet lick up the shaft. Draco was taut as a bowstring, they didn't know what they were doing, they relied on their instinct and all they knew was that they wanted each other.

Badly.

Draco hummed as he trailed wet kisses down Harry's neck to his chest, his fingers skimming over his ribs. The blonde gave him a voracious smile as he curled his fingers into wiry dark pubic hair- Harry groaned at the teasing. The angel slid delicate fingers up and down the raven's prick, swirling pre come round and his quiet chuckle caused Harry's insides to clench with want and need. He kissed Draco again, that hot mouth and evil tongue danced and the blonde's hands came up to intertwine with the hair near the base of his neck. Draco thrust his hips into his lover's both crying out at the friction it caused and the blonde nibbling on a strong collarbone, swiping away musky sweat with his tongue, rutted shamelessly against Harry.

Harry cried out as Draco spread himself and sank down onto his hard cock- all the way down, the blonde was stunning, his wings arched up as did his back, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his weeping cock drooling all over his stomach. Draco moaned breathlessly, his hips rocking back and forth- desperate for friction, his insides clenching hotly round Harry's prick. Draco gave his own cock a few shaky pulls before shivering and gripping onto the raven's strong shoulders for support.

"H-harry…"

"Mmn?"

"Fuck me."

Harry obeyed his hips surging up and Draco just clung on for the ride, moaning liquid passion his nails raking dangerous and painful lines up his back. His legs locking behind Harry as his thrusts became more and more animalistic. Harry could only hear and smell Draco- sweet spicy and sweaty- literally blinded by pleasure he moaned as the angel began to meet his thrusts the scent of sweat and sex only enhanced his arousal.

"Harder!"

Harry grunted as he drove his painfully hard cock into the blonde with punishing force, the sound of skin smacking against skin and Draco's pleasured cries- loud and unashamed as he rode the emerald eyed teen. Then he froze and came, silently his eyes screwed shut his mouth open in a soundless scream, cum splattering all over his and his lover's chest. Harry however was not done with him yet, lifting the blonde off his still rock hard penis Harry turned him and Draco gasped as he was breached from behind on all fours, his wings flapped helplessly and Harry nuzzled the base of one- drawing a keening high pitched moan from the beautiful creature; he did it again and Draco pushed back into his cock his wings shivering with pleasure. Leaning back into the steady thrusts Draco felt his erection returning, he panted harshly as a calloused hand reached round and began roughly stroking his engorged shaft, too sensitive he mewled unable to think coherently. Draco was torn between thrusting into that hand and grinding back into the thick cock that fucked him in that perfectly raw passionate manner.

"Fuck Draco, you're gorgeous."

Draco yelped as a rather violent thrust caused him to lose balance, his arms giving way and he whimpered as he lay sprawled out on the floor, hands gripping the mats of the training room, his arse in the air as it was mercilessly plundered. Harry had other plans and by his ice blonde hair pulled Draco up to suckle several large purple hickeys on his pale neck, with one final sloppy open mouthed kiss to the small of the blonde's back Harry tensed and came hard into the angel a guttural growl emitting from his chest. Draco gasped hot white sparks flitting across his vision as he came for the second time, drained he slumped onto his side as he felt Harry slide with a slick pop out of him, he missed the full feeling, but loved the slow erotic trickle of cum dripping out of him. Draco tucked his wings up to his sweaty back and he turned his head to see the green eyes of his lover watching him.

"I love you Harry."

Harry said nothing and pulled on his clothes, Draco winced as he sat up, feeling the burn already, he slowly dressed himself. Harry pulled him in for a gentle kiss- so different from the burning one that started their little romp.

"Draco…"

Harry caught himself and stopped Draco sat up and stroked the side of his face gently.

"Harry?"

"I love you too."

Draco grinned and turned away to fetch his trousers, as he did he missed the look that passed over his lover's face. Harry mentally sighed; he needed to tell Draco of his revelation earlier. About how Voldemort could be killed and how they could end the war, but he had seen how happy Draco looked and decided to tell him later. Not wanting to be the one who killed the blonde's high. He smiled faintly as he watched the blonde shimmy into his trousers, snorting as he put them on the wrong way round and had to start all over.

"I asked Snape about the prophecy and how the war would end, he said to ask you."

Draco paused and then pulled his trousers on the right way round this time and stretched, wincing before answering the emerald eyed teen.

"I can only guide you Harry. I can't tell you how it's going to end."

"It has three endings Dray… Voldemort will die; I will have to die…"'

Harry trailed off and Draco finished for him.

"And I will have to as well wont I?"

Harry nodded not meeting his gaze. Draco allowed a small smile of amusement cross his features. He made Harry look at him, warm silver eyes clashing with passionate bright green.

"Hey, but then we would have finished it. The war would be over and You-Know-who will be dead! Think about it… Everyone can be free…"

Draco's eyes misted over as he thought of the peace to come that he would never see or experience, Harry swallowed, hating seeing the blonde cry.

"We'll be together till the end right? And we'll be together when it's all over right?"

Harry nodded and Draco smiled sunny and bright, he patted Harry on the head before leaning into kiss him. Harry pulled him close into a hug and Draco allowed his wings furl round them in that beautifully simple gesture of comfort and protection, the white feathers were soft and warm and just Draco.

"So why worry now Harry? We can do this you and me like it was predicted years before our births, how it's written in the stars, you and I. We'll see each other through our eyes, through your eyes, through my eyes. We'll give everyone the peace they deserve."

Harry nodded and Draco hugged him tightly.

"We can do it now. We'll do it so no one ever has to fight again."

It sounded childish and naïve but it made their fate sound less horrible, knowing that they would be dying for those they loved and for peace that everyone truly deserved- the end, the tyranny of Voldemort would be gone forever.

Harry hugged the blonde back just a fiercely.

_It's written in the stars, we can do this. You just have to try. Who said you should let fate and destiny force your life along?_

Harry smiled in the crook of his **Guardian Angel**'s neck. He pulled back to stare into the determined face of Draco.

"I'm ready."

"I know."

* * *

><p>It was a tense atmosphere- all his rebels, brave and strong and too young, it was cruel how young they all were. As they geared up for battle, it was their last one, Harry had told them so- they knew the importance of it and how they all needed to be perform their best- lest the curtain be dropped prematurely. Fred and George had fixed the Drill up, Seamus and his firing squad had all the jeeps rigged with firearms and each an automatic machine gun. Luna's blade division had sharpened their swords and various pointy objects and gone through rigorous training over the last few days. Even the medical squad had had training as they would have to enter the fray. Every last man or woman- there were no children in the Order now.<p>

Ever since they had started fighting, the children had disappeared.

Even if Dennis Creevey was eleven years old, he wasn't a child anymore. War did that to people- it forced them to grow up faster than normal, faster than it was healthy for a human being. Harry checked the set of blades hidden in his boots and the taser strapped to his leg and made sure his handguns were strapped securely to his hip, the bone scythe lay on the floor next to him; he would partner up with Draco and Sirius- Draco who would wield his golf putters and a flamethrower and Sirius with his menagerie of explosives and shotgun. Hermione polished the lens on her sniper, another slung over her shoulder; Ron made a few swipes at the air, silver studs adorning his worn leather gloves. Luna's weed hacker buzzed on low and Neville clicked the dual blades of his garden shears pleased with the smooth transitions.

The order milled about finalising their squads, figuring out their own little battle plans- who would take on who. Arthur Weasley had produced smaller condensed versions of the Flash Bombs and they wouldn't be as wide in radius as the old but more devastating in their power as the blast would be smaller but more concentrated.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his preparations to see Cho in front of him, he tilted his head to one side and she continued:

"Snape wants to join the mechanics and the medical team, can we trust him?"

Harry nodded as he bent to lace his boots again; Cho made as if she wanted to say more but shrugged it off and went to inform Arthur and Pomfrey of the addition to their division. Harry knew if Snape was on that team then he could protect them and possibly lend a hand in the medical aid. Harry had resigned and decided he trusted him because Dumbledore did and Harry knew that if he didn't trust the man, he couldn't trust anyone else in his Order- they had to win and if they began fighting amongst themselves they were doomed.

It was almost time, Harry had explained to his rebels beforehand that Voldemort planned them to all come out at the Invasion of Hufflepuff in order to eradicate them- but Harry would lead an air based attack with Moody and his team and cause a diversion on the invasion from all directions, the rest of the Order would come in from all four sides on the ground. The explosives and firearms division lead by Seamus would attack in open fire the front from long distance in the north coming in to Hufflepuff from Gryffindor, Luna's blade team would come from the east underground tunnels from Slytherin into Hufflepuff and lock in close combat. Hermione's sniper squad would close in from the south of Hufflepuff and take out as many from secluded hiding places. Ron leading the brawlers would under the protection of the previous four attacks, come in from the west of Hufflepuff.

They would all go at different times, Hermione's team were ready to go now and would slip off to position themselves in numerous shattered buildings for cover- spreading themselves out over the whole south side of Hufflepuff. Ron was also ready he would take the underground to west sector of Hufflepuff near Ravenclaw and would lie in wait for the signal which would be one Flash Bomb which Seamus would set off. Luna and Seamus's team would go after Moody's air force had left and had started attacking. Seamus would take the jeeps and give Luna's group a lift to their location. Fred, Lee Gordon and George would come in with Ron in the Drill.

"See you Harry."

Hermione was pale but her eyes were blazing with the promises of justice and Harry knew she was finally ready to fight; she gripped her gun tightly to her chest before hugging Harry tightly.

"Be safe. I'll… see you later,"

She said and then turned to Ron and did the same, repeating those same words- then with a barking order at her group they left to the tunnels. Ron looked grim; his palms were probably sweaty by the way he kept clenching and unclenching. He gave Harry a terse nod.

"Mate if something goes wrong… We're still going to give our all. We'll fight till the last man standing."

Harry nodded and smiled, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Till the very end eh Ron?"

Ron gave a lopsided grin.

"Yeah. C'mon you lot. Let's move it!"

Then the redhead with his band of fist fighters was also gone. Luna came up to him with Neville and Harry hated the way all his friends kept coming up to him as if saying goodbye. Luna giggled as she took off her cork necklace and put it round Harry's neck.

"For good luck Harry, remember if you need help just call and I'll be there to stab their eye out."

Luna tapped her sheathed corkscrew sword and Neville chuckled and gingerly hugged his leader. Harry patted him on the back and stepped back so the shy teen could say his bit.

"Thanks for everything Harry, my Gran… She would be so proud. Of everything we've done."

Harry agreed, in fact all their parents and loved ones would be proud- Harry just hoped none of the living Order would be joining the dead today but unfortunately… Harry knew there would be sacrifices and terrible losses. But after today…

Harry knew it would be over and everyone would be free… or enslaved. Harry knew he could give them freedom and he would.

He would not fail.

* * *

><p>Draco skimmed over to him, Moody stumped over to him Tonks, Lupin and the rest of those manning the helicopters trailed after. The scarred man looked to Harry and Draco took his hand, holding it tightly, interlacing their fingers.<p>

"We're ready when you are."

Draco's smile was razor edged and mean. His silver eyes burning with the desire to kill and his fingers twitched on the handles of the golf putter- his relaxed and confident grip never faltering.

"Let's write the books of the future Harry. Let's finish the story in the stars once and for all and end this era to start a new chapter. Let's paint the skies red with our passion and fury and shake the earth to the core with our war cries. Let's make them fear us like we once feared them."

Harry grinned and finished the blonde's sentence, his gaze locking onto one of the fading hickeys on Draco's neck:

"Let's make blood spray and gore fly and we'll show no mercy. We'll do this together, because it's written in the stars, you and I."

They then walked hand in hand to the waiting chopper, Harry climbed onto the armoured vehicle and sent Gryffindor- his home one last fond look, a farewell. The sun was just rising starting the day of the invasion in a burst of bright colours. It was beautiful- streaks of gold burned through dusky pink and scarlet that melted away to indigo and deepest midnight blue. The moon was visible through the veils of misty clouds.

Hufflepuff needed them. No, the whole WORLD needed them- Durmstrang, Beauxbatons… Hogwarts needed them.

The Order of the Phoenix reared its magnificent plumed head once more- raised from the ashes and now a force to be reckoned with.

Let the battle commence.


	10. Return

Voldemort's forces were huge and Harry lifted the small radio to his lips, they were going to drop gunpowder and oil before a single grenade would be dropped causing diversion and injury to the enemy- the best part? They were disguised as the foe as the helicopters had been from Slytherin's 3rd sector- their military. Moody levelled out the aircraft and Tonks, Sirius and Lupin copied in the next helicopter over. A chain reaction and all the Order copters were ready.

"Now."

Glittering powder and the slick splash of oil as it cascaded below, Moody signalled for all except Harry's and his chopper to rise higher and out of range. ('Spread out,' Harry commanded) Draco peeked out over the edge to hear shocked cries and stray gunshots, bullets clacked uselessly off the armour of the helicopter. Draco pulled the pin of the grenade and chucked it into the melee of Death Eaters below. Moody rose quickly and out of range as the explosive streaked fire in a messy glow of heat and destruction. Smoke billowed out thick and black before sparking and fading to white ash. Harry grabbed the overhead handle as the helicopter was wracked by turbulence. Draco ran a sooty hand through his hair, streaking the obvious blonde with grey. The raven haired leader connected with Seamus by radio, the blonde watched as from the north, straight and true several missiles sped into the fray adding to the blaze of death. The helicopter rocked some more as Moody swivelled the turrets on the underside and fired a volley of fatal metal hail into the Death Eaters.

But the Order's brilliant start was abruptly cut short, the blazing inferno below was extinguished in a loud hiss and Harry swore as two of the other helicopters on the aerial squad were taken down by an invisible force.

Voldemort was here. He had put out the fires and taken down the choppers.

"Free for all. Make it a free for all!"

Harry growled urgently into the radio, now Luna, Hermione and Ron would all attack at the same time respectively from east, south and west. But the tricky part was landing before Voldemort snuffed him out whilst he was vulnerable in the sky. The vehicle groaned and Draco screamed as his wing was slashed by the metal- the helicopter was closing in on them like a soft drink can being crushed.

"Go, go now!"

Moody glared at them, his grizzled war beaten face was showing an expression that was not requesting them but commanding them to; Harry with an anguished roar of: 'MAYDAY!' grabbed Draco by the hand and together leapt out of the helicopter as it with a final screech of metal; crumpled in and exploded. Dizzy and deafened by the noise Harry registered the fact that he had not plummeted to the ground, but had gently reached it without more than a scratch, Draco with dark red blood staining his temple folded his wings up and whirled round, his golf putter catching a nearby Death Eater and sent him into eternal darkness. Harry coughed and stood, taking in his bearings. Luna was laughing and laughing as she wielded both her signature blades, blood spraying as she cut down her opponents; her large pale eyes however beheld a deep sadness, the kind one would have after losing a lost one. Neville was lying on the ground nearby but Harry was relieved to see that his chest rose and fell steadily. George and Lee raged past in the Drill.

Ron was crying as he wrestled with a Death Eater twice his size before a neatly placed bullet killed the larger. Hermione dashed across the zone to help the redhead to his feet. The body of Fred lay where the Weasley had knelt previously. Harry realised with a jolt that his best friend had been protecting his older brother's body. The angel next to him rustled his wings and checked his weapons. Harry snapped back to the present and realised Moody had died- but when he opened his mouth to state this fact, Harry found he couldn't and opted for the obvious task at hand.

"Draco, we have to find the _Dementor_."

"Oh no fucking way Harry I want Nagini first."

Harry grabbed his lover by the shoulder and shook him. Yes, there was no time to grieve the death of Alastor Moody and Fred Weasley this was war and it was chaos.

"No, we can't kill her yet. It's too dangerous."

Draco snarled as he harnessed the golf putters and loaded his flamethrower, shrugging the calloused hand on his shoulder off. The blonde turned his narrowed gaze on the Order leader.

"I'll kill that bitch before she kills me again. I'll get her back; I'll make sure it hurts!"

Harry ducked as a cascade of rubble showered down, Draco was angry and now he was unstoppable, fire burst out in a stream like a Dragon breathing, the ice angel taut as a bowstring watched the golden light eating up his enemies. Harry sighed, Draco was his partner and he would just have to work with this. Connecting with the fire Harry guided the energy to his bone scythe, which had surprisingly survived the helicopter explosion. Draco stopped his onslaught of fire in a stuttering jerk as he watched the emerald eyed male swing the scythe and the flames licking up its edges created a devastating and evil image.

"Fine, have it your way Draco."

Draco couldn't help the chill of fear that crept through his being; Harry Potter was a Reaper, dark, powerful and dangerous. He shook away how intimidated he felt and concentrated on what they had to do and it was their job alone.

Kill Voldemort.

End the war.

He nodded and Harry smiled his green eyes blazing and the Guardian Angel wished he could see through those eyes. Harry swung the scythe casually.

"Come on Draco, off with her head."

* * *

><p>They found Neville up on his feet again as they delved into the heart of the battle, he had lost his shears but instead held the sword of Gryffindor. Harry came back to back with him and spun the scythe in a wide circle, clipping and forcing the Death Eaters back, Draco was crouched in front of them his large snowy wings now tatty and singed and ridden with bullet holes spread, his teeth bared in a wild animal's threatening snarl of rage and warning. His silver eyes burning with passion and lust of blood; Harry then saw it, the fleeting form of a large silver Dragon crouching in the same manner, its vast leathery wings spread and gaping maw lined with savage ivory canines snapped. Neville cried out as a stray bullet whizzed past his ear and Harry turned back to the other male.<p>

"How many have we lost?"

Harry panted and Neville parried a heavy blow with a grunt. His breathing was harsh and he sounded tired and lost. His eyes were determined and Harry knew that Neville would fight to the death if he had to.

"We've… Lost so many Harry!"

"But so has Voldemort!"

"Creevey Brothers, Lavender, Fred… We lost them…"

Bodies littered the ground and Harry cut through more of the enemy, Draco was near with Ron pinning down a man known as Fenrir Greyback, Ron was yelling something as he dealt punch after punch. Draco had numerous scratches down his arms as Greyback flailed and twisted to get free, snarling viciously all the while.

A shout and everyone stopped, right in the middle Sirius and Bellatrix were duelling it out, both of them Blacks, both of them related, both of them with identical expressions of utmost hatred, even with one arm, Bellatrix's skill was unhindered as she lashed out with her whip viciously, Sirius however was equal and was taunting her, using only one arm as well. Bellatrix's face was contorted in a snarl her wild dark hair was in disarray and Sirius was laughing, Harry had the vague image of Luna crossing his mind as he watched the spectacle.

Sirius was like water, swift and strong and difficult but angry and powerful as he replied to her whip cracks. She yowled as he with his trusty pen knife scored her back, but he was paid back for it with a lash to the face, Sirius stumbled back his, he had lost one eye. He pulled out his handgun and trained it on her. Quick as a flash Bellatrix had him in a choke hold with her whip.

Stalemate.

It was too cliché.

Everyone watched with bated breath.

"Make one move and I'll pull the trigger."

"I could say the same to you. Filthy bastard. Your father never loved your mother. You're just a son of a bitch and a filthy inbred pup!"

Sirius sneered at Voldemort's best lieutenant as she uttered those words.

"At least I had a father."

Bellatrix raised a clawed hand to slap Sirius but he merely jammed the gun muzzle more into her jaw- warning her. She faltered and once more it was a stalemate. But it would have to end soon the showdown and Harry knew it, it was so intense Death Eaters and Order members of the like had stopped to watch, some still locked in combat. Draco all this time had been quietly murmuring possibilities and outcomes of Bellatrix and Sirius. Harry just caught the last possibility as it happened:

"They both **die**."

The single gunshot covered the horrible choking sound and both Blacks' sagged to the ground. Sirius had the expression of one either in serious pain or extreme happiness. Harry looked away. Bellatrix however from the force of the bullet entering her brain, had caused half her face, half had been blown off.

Harry locked his gaze with Draco and interlaced their fingers tightly. The bullets that sped towards them never came and Draco watched as Harry with a flick of his hand sent them speeding back into their owners. The blonde was helpless as Harry drained his power as he sent wave after wave of overwhelming magic that shattered the buildings of Hufflepuff.

Draco watched his lover, watching the tears streaming down his face.

"Harry. We must kill Nagini."

Cutting the flow Harry turned to Draco his green eyes hard and his face seemed too old now.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Their desperate flight through the battle was difficult and Harry was confused with everything, it was so painful watching it all. Voldemort had not shown himself since the beginning and Harry had a horrible feeling that he was watching him. Just waiting for the right moment to strike and take him out. The raven could tell Draco was feeling the same; his wings were fluffed up in fear and adrenalin as they searched for Nagini, the <em>Basilisk<em>. The rounded a shattered building, Harry saw Hermione and Fleur struggling against some Elite Death Eaters, Harry felt the spark of magic leap from his fingers as he reacted instinctively. The building next door, ironically a hospital collapsed on top of the enemy and Fleur with a sob slid down to the ground, her arm round her middle as she tried to stop the steady flow of blood, Hermione stood next to her leaning on her bent, wasted and useless sniper rifle.

"Have you seen Nagini?"

"Arthur… Arthur has…"

Draco yanked out a radio and tossed it to Hermione who caught it deftly and stared at him. Fleur moaned quietly and curled into herself, rocking back and forth.

"Call the medics. Harry and I will try finding Arthur."

Hermione nodded, pulling out a small pistol, she crouched down next to Fleur, gently patting her shoulder, blood was staining the pretty blonde woman's clothing fast.

"Harry…?"

Harry turned to look back at his old friend, Hermione closed her eyes, Fleur was holding her hand tightly, her slender fingers sheet white.

"For the sake of everyone's sanity, Ron's, Luna's, Neville's and mine. Don't die."

Harry shook his head and Draco looked away, his hand found his lovers' and Harry gripped the pale hand slicked with blood and sweat tightly; he looked Hermione in the eye.

"I can't promise that."

Before she could respond the two were gone. Running back through the scarred streets of Hufflepuff; Draco screeched as his sensitive wings were pierced by lead, Harry gritted his teeth, blocking the pain out, whenever they had skin on skin contact Harry could feel Draco's pain and vice versa. The blonde cursed loudly as he pulled the bullets out one by one.

"Just scan the damn place Harry!"

Draco whimpered as they ducked below a wall to shelter from the battle. Nodding Harry tried to close his mind and clutching his angel's hand to his chest he steadied his breathing. He scanned the whole sector of Hufflepuff and located their target.

"Found them."

"And?"

Harry was very pale and Draco stroked sweaty damp black hair out of the Order leader's face.

"Voldemort… is with her and… they… they have Snape."

Draco was sold and he stood and threw one of his golf putters like a boomerang, it made a sickening crack as it connected with his target, eye blazing Draco turned to Harry.

"You will bring me with you. I will not let them kill Severus. I won't!"

But arrH Harry had had an epiphany and he knew Draco wouldn't like it. But he kept quiet and motioned the beautiful blonde to come, but what Draco would see would break his heart. Draco shook his head and pointed to the ground.

"Let's take the tunnels there. No one will be fighting underground. It's too dangerous."

Harry nodded glad that they wouldn't have to continuously flee every corner. They hadn't fought as much as the rest of the Order, Harry wished they had, instead of this wild goose chase, for certain people, to kill them so they could kill Voldemort.

"Severus… why did you escape with the Potter boy?"

Harry halted in the narrow corridor, the opening of the underground into Slytherin was just a few feet ahead and Voldemort was in the control room for the trains. Draco shivered next to him as they crept up to the door. Snape betrayed nothing, his voice was calm and steady- Harry had to commend him for that.

"Really Severus, I know you, why did you take Potter's hand?"

"My Lord, I would never do something that would not appease you."

"I see. You have been valuable to me Severus, but I cannot help think you've… turned against me."

Harry could feel his heart thudding in his chest as Nagini hissed something, her tone malicious and filled with glee. Draco cringed next to him.

"You know where to find me Nagini."

The click of a door as Voldemort left, Harry breathed a sigh of relief that their worst nightmare had left Snape unscathed for now; Nagini giggled, Draco tensed and Harry held him back. They listened some more.

"My master doesn't need you anymore~ how should I do it…?"

Draco wrenched free and burst into the control room, his golf putters raised, he spat at the snake woman angrily. Harry stopped in the doorway, Nagini had already stabbed Snape, her two pronged spear embedded into his neck. Like a snake bite. Draco was livid, tears streaming down his face.

"That's my Godfather and you fucking bitch!"

Nagini laughed and it was ear-splitting and cruel. Draco spread his wings and slid into a practiced defence form. Harry didn't want to interfere, this was Draco's fight, and Snape coughed weakly, blood bubbling out of the dreadful life wound on his throat.

"I killed you before boy. Do you think you can win?"

Draco did not charge and Harry was proud of him, Nagini sighed and tossed aside her spear, the room was too small to fight properly in; she pulled out her large metal fan and beckoned Draco with a long nailed finger, an eerie smile stretching her painted lips. Harry blinked, so fast as the ice blonde angel lunged forwards- there it was _again_, the silver Dragon rearing its graceful long armoured neck and springing forwards with swift accuracy. Nagini parried Draco's putters and with a _snip_ of metal and an agonised scream, one of Draco's beautiful snow white wings lay twitching on the dirty floor. Nagini open and closed her metal fan with a snap- ridding the bits of feather and blood that oozed in between the edged, her expression one of smug satisfaction. Draco stumbled back, bright red blood leaking from the gaping slice on the right side of his back, nerve ends and sinew hung from where the wing once was. The left wing flapped feebly.

"Shit!"

Draco sagged slightly and dropped one of his club-like weapons, now he was single handed, left handed; for the pain of losing one wing was so great he could only use the other arm. Harry had a shrew feeling that the nerves in the wing were connected to the arm and therefore the blonde would have a hard time functioning his right arm.

"What was it you said to me last time? Oh I remember~ Try your best."

She smiled mockingly and Harry couldn't watch as Draco charged again, but the scream that bled into his ears was not masculine but feminine. The raven teen turned and stood shocked as Draco sank the two points of Nagini's own spear into her abdomen. Eye bulging in shock, pain and surprise her sharp nails slashed across Draco's fair features.

"SHUT UP!"

Draco roared and twisted the prongs into her deeper. Dropping her to the ground Draco picked up his trusty golf putter and in two hands raised it above his head like an executioner and his axe. He smiled down at Nagini.

"You did try your best."

Harry shuddered at the sick thud that resounded round the small space- it stank of cloying blood and death; Harry quickly crossed the room to Snape who look at him with fading eyes. Draco staggered back exhausted and Harry caught the blonde. Together they watched as Severus Snape said his last words.

"Take them."

"What?"

Draco whispered, his silver eyes pooled with tears once more, Harry hugged the blonde tightly, warm blood staining his shirt; the remainder of Draco's family was now dying… He was powerless to do anything except watch.

"Draco… You're a good child. Such a brave clever child… Your parents would be proud. Potter, take them."

Harry was still confused as those cold dark eyes slowly slid out of focus and Draco wept freely, burying his battle slashed and bruised face into his lovers' chest. Harry kissed the top of his head gently. A soft glow emitted from Snape and Harry stunned realised that this was the soul, Draco stared at the pale silvery blue light, he sniffed. Harry watched as the soul transformed into a perfect slender doe.

"It's so beautiful… Harry… You're a Reaper… He gave his soul to you…"

"Dray… What do I exactly do with a soul?"

Draco smiled crookedly as he reached out for the light, it shied away like the nervous animal it was. The blonde sighed dreamily, the doe flicked one of its ears and stared back with liquid eyes.

"You can do anything with it… Energy… Heal…"

Harry stared down at Draco, cursing he realised the angel had lost far too much blood for his liking and was slipping. Harry reached out and connected with Snape's soul; he could feel the strength and with it poured all the energy into Draco's wound, regenerating a scab of new skin over the bleeding stump of the wing. The doe then faded out of sight, quietly, as quickly as it came. Draco sat up abruptly.

"Harry, get your bone scythe now."

"Draco?"

"Now!"

Harry did so and Draco went over to Nagini and looked down at her body.

"Collect her soul Harry, we can't afford You-know-who bringing her back to life."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wrist the scythe cut through her body, and his magic lifted the wriggling glowing snake out. Draco sneered a little at the snake soul and Harry crushed it with the hilt of the scythe.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You do realise only we have to die now for Voldemort to die?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Harry nodded, his knees felt shaky. They both would now have to sacrifice themselves for the war. Draco looked at him and Harry met his powerful silver gaze.

"Why didn't you just tell me Severus was the _Dementor_?"

Harry shook his head and pulled Draco in for a kiss, it was hot and rushed and Draco held him tightly. They broke the kiss and the ice blonde stroked the emerald eyed teen leaders' face gently.

"We're the _Reaper_ and _Dragon_ aren't we?"

Harry nodded and Draco smiled softly.

"Let's go start a new future now."

* * *

><p>They watched the Order fight from the rooftops, Death Eater numbers had fallen drastically. The Drill lay on its side, defeated at last and Harry could pick out Luna's dirty blonde hair as she fought, in her hands a chainsaw; Seamus was with Hermione with 'Phoenix' the large painted machine gun, it was spitting out round after round of infinitely fast seeds of death. Ron was slumped against a wall; George was with him as they beat back several foes from the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.<p>

"They're all dying…"

Draco whispered, Harry hummed non-committal; he turned to the beautiful blonde.

"Then it's time to end this. He's waiting for us. He's right there."

Harry pointed and sure enough in the middle of the battle, in the midst of all the shouts and screams and dust and explosions, stood Lord Voldemort. Finally.

Finally. Harry smiled encouragingly at Draco and knew that he was ready and that he wasn't scared anymore. They turned and made their way down to the battle ground.

Harry was aware that everything had stopped Death Eaters and Order members of the like, as with Sirius and Bellatrix were silence, still and watchful. The final duel was upon them and the victor would decide the fate of their worlds. Harry did not meet any of his friends' gazes, he knew that they were pleading silently with him for just one last goodbye if anything were to go wrong.

But he had it all planned out. A plan no one else except the dead knew.

A plan he and Sirius and Snape had come up with right at the last minute. Only the dead knew of this plan. Harry intended to keep it this way. The raven stopped and so did Draco, they were approximately seven metres away from Voldemort, Harry could see every vein crisscrossing his ashy face, those evil red eyes. Draco gripped his golf putters tightly.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… have you come to die?"

Harry kept a perfect poker face.

"Yes. Yes I have."

But Draco had said at exactly the same time:

"No. No I haven't."

Voldemort seemed excruciatingly amused by this and he snapped his fingers, Harry gasped as an invisible force clamped round him, screams and Draco was looking on horrified.

"This is the day that Harry Potter dies."

Then all went black.

And it was all quiet.

Harry felt an immense boredom as he stared round the darkness of death. So much for waiting; this was why he didn't believe in angels. But soon the soft glow of millions of souls melted into being, they were heartbreakingly beautiful and graceful, he knew each one of them. Every single one.

Two doe stood side by side, the smaller was his mother Lily and Snape next to her, and the magnificent stag was James, his father. A large shaggy dog Harry instantly recognised as Sirius and the wolf wagging its tail was Remus Lupin. Fred was in the form of a young lion and Lavender was a twitchy nosed rabbit. Harry knew he could go on and on just naming who was who, but they had come to him for a reason. At the front brightest of all was Dumbledore, a Phoenix and next to him the graceful cheetah of Narcissa Malfoy and the powerful tiger of Lucius Malfoy.

"Why are you here?"

Narcissa prodded him and Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Same reason you all are."

"That's funny dear."

She mused, flicking her striped tail, Harry looked round carefully.

"Why? Where am I?"

"Let's put it this way Harry. You can if you'd like, return to nature. Become your soul form."

"And if I don't?"

The cheetah smiled at him and Harry all of a sudden felt rather peaceful. Lucius shifted his great paws.

"I feel a shift in the fabric of your and our world Potter."

"Someone else is coming soon. We shall receive him with open arms."

More excited mutterings as Dumbledore said another was coming. Harry sighed. He looked back over his shoulder.

"I want to go back."

Lily Potter gazed at him with her beautiful large doe eyes.

"You are no longer a Reaper though. Once you go back your power over the scythe will fail."

"I know Mum… I'm…"

"You are an Angel, Harry, you are a Guardian Angel."

Harry swivelled back to face his parents, Snape snorted irritated.

"I forgot to mention one thing Potter. This war will end three ways. The Dark Lord will die, you will die and Draco will die. But, but that's only two ways it will end. The third way is that…"

Lily shushed Draco's godfather and nuzzled her son with her soft velvety muzzle and Harry could feel the calling, the awakening.

"You'll find out Harry, we love you,"

"I… I love you too."

Harry gasped out and then he was winded. Slammed back into his own body, Draco hovered over him, his breathing shallow, and his silver eyes were glossy, glassy and bright as he heaved deep painful breaths.

"What did you do?"

Harry hissed and Draco swallowed, no way. Draco couldn't have used his own life to bring him back. No, this… Everything would fail if Draco died now. Draco rolled off of his leader and sat back panting, he coughed weakly. Voldemort was watching intently his expression dark, he raised a hand slowly. Harry knew that now his heritage had changed from Reaper to Angel… He turned to Draco.

"This will… hurt. A lot but I promise you it'll be over when I'm done."

Draco shook his head frantically, unable to speak, his eyes locking with bright green as his lips soundlessly formed words Harry couldn't hear but understood. Harry pulled out a thin knife, its handle was ivory, and Draco closed his eyes. Harry didn't, watching the other angel as he twitched violently. The knife sank straight and true into Draco's heart. Harry could hear his Orders' screams. But they didn't know.

Because Draco was now one of the dead, he knew his plan.

Or perhaps he knew it all along.

Harry kept pressing the knife into his lover, deeper. More intimate that way. Still holding the ice blonde, pale and aristocratic and so angelic it hurt. Harry snapped his fingers. Flames roared up, emerald green and blinding, they raced in patterns, scoring the ground. People screamed but no one was burnt. Voldemort just watched quietly. Waiting to see what his opponent, Harry Potter would use against him. Hermione however realised it at the last split second and she tried to call out but her words were drowned out by an unearthly roaring and cracking shriek.

Harry had delved into the realm of Alchemy and had summoned using his lovers' blood and life his soul into a tangible form, its true form; the form of a slender powerful silver Dragon. The dragon twisted its powerful neck, its silver eyes flicking back and forth, distinguishing the enemy with intelligence. Harry smirked at the look of horror upon Voldemort's face.

"Tom, face it. You can't win against something that knows magic beyond the books and teachers."

"I know I cannot. But you do realise Potter that summoning a being like that requires more than just the sacrifice of your loved one. It requires your life too."

Harry nodded, he knew.

"I know Tom, but did you know it can be swung round and be that person's worst enemy? I figured it all out with the help of Severus Snape. You had a _Reaper_, _Basilisk_, _Dragon_ and _Dementor_. I killed them all and now you must die as a peace offering to my power. This ends in three ways Tom. Draco and I die which has happened. You will die which is going to happen and the final? I think you know it Tom."

Harry could see Voldemort's brain working; the emerald eyed teen was surprised, he had been expecting a more physical fight rather than a mental battle. Harry smiled.

"Don't be afraid to say it."

Voldemort snarled and a bolt of lightning raced his way, Draco however lifted his huge leathery wings and the electricity crackled off harmlessly, the dragon shook himself as if it was nothing. Harry waited one hand placed on the dragon's warm hard scaly underbelly.

"Everyone you specifically have ever killed will come back. How and why? Because you used them to add to your own life and power. If you feel remorse Tom, if you feel deep down about what you've done to the people of the world; more importantly Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts… You could just save yourself."

More vicious bolts of lightning fizzled out as the large silver dragon brushed them aside. Harry sighed.

"Then I think it's safe to say… this is where it all ends for you Tom. It ends here. You took so much from me and now it's my turn to take it back, for all of us."

"You cannot bring back all of the dead!"

Harry could see the hysteria in Voldemort's eyes. Chuckling Harry nodded.

"I can, with you. There was a prophecy you see. Where you and I would meet, two incredibly powerful magical beings that there ever was. I was given a gift as you were. Only you misused and plagued yours. It's time to give back Tom."

Stepping away from Draco, Harry faced his long time enemy and Voldemort with a hiss, swung an impressive wave of rubble at him, Harry connected with the flying debris and reduced the attack to harmless dust. Again, the rubble this time was shortened to spears of concrete, Harry crushed those too to dust, it was incredible how much killing off Voldemort's power sources affect him. Harry gave a sad smile, it seemed that Tom Riddle had relied too much on those external sources and forgotten to hone his own powers.

The sun was setting now, it had been a long day and Harry could feel that this was going to be the end. The sky was streaked with purple and navy, silver clouds brushed the sky with water colour pinks and gold, Gryffindor Lion gold, stood put proudly in the sky's ozone pelt. Harry picked up his bone scythe, though he was no longer a reaper and could not collect souls, it was alright.

Dumbledore had said they were waiting for one more. They would take care of this lost soul before they came back- they would make sure it moved on and would rest in peace.

The one that should be pitied the most.

Harry stood directly in front of Voldemort; he looked such a sad and defeated person.

"I feel sorry for you."

Stepping back the bone scythe was a pure white as it sliced through the air and passed seemingly through the leader of the Death Eaters, Tom Riddle fell to the floor, his red eyes dull and sightless. And Harry thought he glimpsed the soul flying free.

Tumultuous applause, Ron had grabbed Hermione and was hugging her tightly both were sobbing; Luna was perched on Neville's shoulders waving her sword in the air. Seamus and his remaining team fired their guns over and over, symbolising the end of an era. George was rocking back and forth clutching the body of Fred to his chest, Arthur beside him as emotions just raced out. The Dragon snorted and Harry looked up into Draco's reptilian eyes.

"I think it's time to go now eh Dray?"

The Dragon snorted, Harry swore Draco was smiling at him, the way just one single sabre sharp tooth was revealed by the curling of those large scaled lips. Harry patted Draco on the neck firmly.

For the final ending of the prophecy, they would have to bring back those who died. As a Guardian Angel Harry knew they were ready. Legend had it was the creatures of the Earth had come from the sky, lead by a conquering angel. Draco lowered his long graceful scaled neck and Harry climbed on, with two powerful wing beats, Harry whooped as he was taken up into the sky. He could now see how the eyes were a **Window **to the soul; he now understood completely. The gates of the two worlds had collided and had opened. It was truly a sight to behold. The joyful bright shimmering souls rushing out into the physical realm and Harry could see all in Hufflepuff staring up into the darkening sky in awe.

It was like a circuit of honour. And when they landed the souls had solidified. George was getting licked to helpless giggles by Fred- a ring tailed lemur and Arthur had found Molly a lioness, he was hugging her tearfully and a little foal gambolled around them. Ron came to stand beside Harry wiping his eyes as he watched the scene.

"That's Ginny."

Harry nodded, he knew it hurt Ron to know Ginny hadn't survived either; he'd always wanted a little sister. Lily and James came up to him quietly, their hooves making a soft clip clop on the pavement. James dipped his majestic antlered head to his son.

"I'm so proud of you."

Harry shrugged, Draco looked down at him.

"Isn't there something you still have to do?"

The silver dragon growled, Harry grinned and looked down at Draco's human form, the knife still protruding painfully from his heart. The Dragon snuffed impatiently.

"This will hurt a lot Dray."

True to this the dragon keened as Harry withdrew the blade, the outline shimmered brightly, like a flare on a dark night and the dragon was gone. The blonde sat up, his eyes bleary; his fumbled a bit to open his shirt, nothing. Not even a scar from the knife. Harry laughed as Draco calmed down.

"How was transitioning back to your body?"

"Never again."

The blonde groaned, the only reason to why Draco could revert back and forth between his soul form and body was the fact that he and Harry were connected now. As long as Harry lived, Draco would and never die until both died together at the same time. The emerald eyed male looked up as the moon and the first stars were melting into existence.

Yes. It truly was the start of a new era. Draco tapped him on the shoulder and Harry turned only to be captured into a soft loving kiss. Wrapping his battle tired arms round his lover Harry knew he and Draco… no everyone had finally made it happen.

Draco had been right.

One plus one did equal to window.

~End


End file.
